<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Два труса by Djei_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107107">Два труса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark'>Djei_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Грейвз аккуратно встал с кровати, но она все равно предательски заскрипела под его весом. Тобиас спал на соседней, зарывшись с головой во что-то, схожее с одеялом, потому что сейчас они находились в тропиках.<br/>«Уже четвертый день в этой гостинице… Ладно, деньги есть, осталось дождаться остальных».<br/>Второй день Грейвз засыпал только под утро. Остальная часть банды должна была показаться два дня назад. Что могло пойти не так после ограбления одного из аристократов в большом городе? Кто-то решил обокрасть всех и смыться?<br/>«Главная добыча у нас, как у лидеров шайки. Но мы и отпор можем дать».<br/>Мужчина открыл окно, впуская в комнату свежий ночной воздух. Сигары подходили к концу, но Грейвз уже нашел, где в этом маленьком рыбацком городишке можно было купить табак. У них было много времени, слишком много. Спичка сломалась, и бандит тихо выругался, но следующая все же зажгла сигару.<br/>Ночной ветерок с моря приятно тормошил волосы, Мальком пустым взглядом смотрел на пейзаж, который уже успел ему порядком надоесть — тропический лес, белый песок, дома и лодки из досок, которые были пропитаны солью и морским ветром. Так долго на одном месте они еще не засиживались, и это становилось опасно. Кто знал, может, их уже сдали с потрохами, и прямо сейчас отряд ополченцев направлялся в эту гостиницу?<br/>— Мал, все будет хорошо.<br/>— Знаю, — Грейвз стряхнул пепел и обернулся к Тобиасу, сидевшему на кровати. — Разбудил?<br/>— Нет, я сам не могу заснуть, — тот покачал головой и поправил свои дреды. — Но необычно, что ты беспокоишься за команду.<br/>— Сложно будет найти таких же отморозков, которые согласятся на наши дела, — Грейвз ухмыльнулся в ответ на ехидную улыбку своего друга. — А эти вроде даже дешевые.<br/>— Мал, просто скажи, что ты за них беспокоишься, — картежник закатил глаза и встал с кровати. — Чего тебе стоит?<br/>— То, что завтра может прийти известие о трех неизвестных телах в канаве, — Грейвз грузно вздохнул и затянулся, а потом так же тяжело выдохнул дым.<br/>— Эй, здоровяк, — Тоби прижался к руке напарника и заглянул в его лицо. — Такого не будет.<br/>Грейвз устало прикрыл глаза, ловя обеспокоенный взгляд. Сейчас он не был задернут поволокой, светящейся цветом самого красивого моря, которое только видел бандит. Такие моменты были для них редкими, несмотря на то, что они вместе уже давно промышляли грабежом и не раз спасали друг друга. Для обоих было непривычно оголять свои настоящие чувства: беспокойство, переживание или страх. Такое всегда происходило за закрытыми дверями, скрывавшими их от команды.<br/>— Я знаю.<br/>Грейвз, закрыв глаза, прижался лбом ко лбу Тобиаса. Он устал и хотел спать, нормальные сигары, еду, состоящую большей частью из мяса, а не рыбы.<br/>— Мы всегда можем убежать, — тихо сказал цыган, аккуратно отодвигая голову напарника.<br/>— Они нам не простят, — Грейвз открыл глаза и поджал губы, выбрасывая остатки сигары. — Даже не смотря на то, что большая часть золота осталась у них.<br/>— Сначала пускай нас найдут, а к тому времени мы уже придумаем отмазку, — хмыкнул Тоби и скептически посмотрел на море, которое в очередной раз разбивало свои воды о берег. — Так что скажешь?<br/>— Пускай сначала пройдут условные полторы недели, и, если новостей не будет, — Грейвз нахмурился, осматривая цыгана. — Ты чего, так хочешь кинуть очередную банду?<br/>— Дай подумать, — протянул Тобиас, улыбаясь, и Грейвз понял, что он снова отшучивался. А, казалось, что говорил серьезно. — Денег больше — раз, у меня, кажется, жилетка окончательно пришла в негодность — два. И, может, мне больше нравится, когда мы только вдвоем.<br/>— Не заговаривай мне зубы, как портовой шлюхе, — Грейвз фыркнул и повернулся к окну спиной.<br/>— Тогда могу предложить партию в карты, — Тобиас довольно сузил глаза, рассматривая партнера в тусклом свете луны.<br/>— Издеваешься? — Грейвз прекрасно знал, что маг куда более ловко обращался с картами, нежели он сам. — Ты еще скажи на ставки.<br/>— Брось, — махнул рукой цыган и скривился. — Без мошенничества, все-таки друзья, а с нашей бессонницей надо что-то делать.<br/>— Ну, давай, — нехотя протянул Грейвз и проследовал за Тобиасом к их кроватям.<br/>На утро картежник проснулся первым и увидел Малькольма, лежащего так же, как и он, на полу в окружении карт. Стрелок тихо посапывал, сложив руки на своей голой волосатой груди. Маг сладко зевнул и, накинув жилетку, пошел заказывать завтрак к ним в комнату с мыслью, что это обрадует Грейвза.</p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>***</p>
</div>Грейвз зарычал и бросил карты на кровать. Тобиас задумчиво посмотрел на них — стрелок выигрывал. Изогнув бровь, он проследил за тем, как Малькольм достал самокрутку, купленную сегодня утром у старого рыбака на подобии рыночной площади.<br/>Уже второй день подряд они играли в карты. Покер, бридж, блэкджек, баккара, экарте и макао. И так по кругу, сам Тобиас уже готов был полезть на стену. И он не был удивлен, что Малькольм первым устал от бездействия и стресса.<br/>В этом городе ничего не было и делать тут было нечего. Можно было скрасить свое времяпрепровождение алкоголем, но мужчины боялись, что им придется убегать от погони. Можно было разбавить свободное время девушками, но тут не любили приезжих.<br/>Маг со вздохом собрал карты Грейвза, чтобы они не разлетелись на вечернем сквозняке. Запах сигарет в комнате уже наверное никогда не выветрится после них. Мальком крепко затянулся и выдохнул, и облако дыма занесло в комнату прямо на цыгана. Когда Тобиас закашлялся — эти самокрутки были слишком крепкими и отличались от обычных сигар друга — стрелок виновато посмотрел на него.<br/>— Эй, сорвиголова, — маг взял одну из карт и начал перебирать ее между пальцев, и та переливалась всеми цветами радуги.<br/>Малькольм не ответил, лишь взял новую самокрутку взамен выкуренной. Цыган же сам засмотрелся на свой трюк. Кровь у обоих кипела, и Тобиас сглотнул, тут же спрятав карту от своей кровожадности. Когда-то давно он уже ошибся, поддавшись ей.<br/>— Малькольм, — твердо позвал Тобиас и встал с кровати.<br/>— Что?! — рыкнул в ответ здоровяк и уставился в темнеющее небо.<br/>— Давай подумаем, куда направимся после этого города, — предложил цыган, не придав значения реакции друга и разминая себе руки. — Куда пойдем тратить деньги.<br/>— Куда угодно, лишь бы не оставаться здесь, — огрызнулся Грейвз, он прекрасно знал, что не надо было срываться на близких.<br/>«В этом весь Малькольм. Неужели за столько лет знакомства я его не разговорю? Конечно, я бы лучше дал ему в глаз, но сейчас не место и не время».<br/>— Пилтовер? — Малькольм качнул головой — туда было слишком долго добираться. — Демасия? — бандит скривился — вот туда следовало соваться в последнюю очередь. — Бандл Сити? — Тобиас растянулся в улыбке.<br/>— Ты издеваешься? — Грейвз выкинул сигарету и скептически посмотрел на друга. — Собираешься погнаться за хомяками вместо Пилтовера?<br/>— Значит, все-таки Пилтовер? — Фоксфорт сложил руки на груди, не сводя взгляда с направлявшегося к нему стрелка. — Тогда надо закупиться в Зауне.<br/>Мальком улыбнулся и вздохнул. Тобиас знал к нему подход, и этого у него было не отнять. Он редко применял свое обаяние на здоровяка, но тот был согласен на чуть большее внимание с его стороны. Особенно когда они оставались вдвоем.<br/>«Давно такого не было».<br/>Нет, конечно, они часто ночевали в одной комнате, чтобы сэкономить деньги. Редко в одной кровати, если финансы поджимали или не было комнаты. Тогда Тобиас и Грейвз особенно наслаждались близостью, молчаливо, лишь украдкой касаясь друг друга, но не решаясь пойти дальше. Или боясь друг друга.<br/>Грейвз осмотрел Тобиаса уже в сумерках, он никогда не перестанет им любоваться, где бы они ни были. На званом вечере, в глубине леса, трюме корабля или грязной таверне.<br/>— У меня есть получше идея, как провести время, — Грейвз прекрасно знал, что это было плохой идеей, но, быть может, прилив адреналина поможет пережить ему оставшиеся дни, а там уже Тобиас решит, что делать с ним.<br/>Цыган заинтересованно посмотрел на друга и ждал его фразы, но не кроткого поцелуя. И как он отреагировал на это! Сначала он забыл как дышать, а потом почувствовал агрессию, быстро сменившуюся чувством неудовлетворенности. Почему поцелуй был таким неловким, Тобиас позволил бы ему гораздо больше. Одним движением маг заставил Грейвза упасть на кровать, в то время как сам стер пальцем слюну с губ.<br/>— Понял. Больше не буду, — Малькольм примирительно поднял руки, он получил то, чего хотел. Сердце бешено стучало, но то, что его отшили, слегка огорчило.<br/>— Вот как?<br/>Грейвз поднял глаза на подошедшего Тобиаса, тот недобро улыбался, а в следующее мгновение оседлал его. Стрелок приподнялся на руках и, обняв цыгана за бедра, снова поцеловал, но уже более напористо и требовательно. Вкус самодельного табака помог магу не сразу отдаться чувствам, и он сам снял с Грейвза жилетку, кидая ее на пол. То же самое сделал и Грейвз, целуя шею мужчины и обжигая ее своим дыханием. Тобиас выгнулся и закусил губу, до этого момента он не понимал, насколько сильно хотел Малькольма. Шершавые руки прошлись по лопаткам мага, прижимая к себе. Вновь глубокий поцелуй, и Тоби повалил Грейвза на кровать.<br/>Стрелок довольно осмотрел любовника и практически заурчал от удовольствия, доставляемого видом его позы. Маг же ухмыльнулся и провел руками по загорелому телу, наслаждаясь ощущением шершавой кожи.<br/>— Отличное времяпрепровождение, — он нагнулся и, слегка касаясь губ Грейвза, расстегнул золотую пряжку на штанах.<br/>А потом слегка потерся бедрами о пах любовника и в следующий момент со стоном затрясся, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Грейвзу потребовалась несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что Тобиас открылся ему с новой стороны. Повалить мага не составило труда, а его руки уже потянулись к заднице Грейвза, чтобы стянуть штаны. Звук второй расстегиваемой пряжки заставил цыгана закусить губу сильнее. Мозолистые руки Грейвза сразу начали мять его бедра.<br/>Дреды рассыпались по подушке, и он полуприкрытыми глазами наблюдал за тем, как партнер мокрыми поцелуями спустился по его груди, а потом, как будто делал это всегда, стянул его штаны и обувь, оставляя в чем мать родила.<br/>Тобиас ухмыльнулся мыслям о том, сколько раз Мал видел его голым. Ни о каком смущении даже мысли не было. Сорвиголова плотоядно облизнул губы, и маг не закрылся, наслаждаясь этим вниманием. Пальцы Грейвза сначала провели по его губам, потом по шее, спускаясь по груди и задевая сосок, кубики пресса… а потом Тобиас помогает спуститься ниже, выгибаясь навстречу когда пальцы здоровяка коснулся внутренней части бедра и грубо поднял ногу на свое плечо.<br/>Они слишком долго были вместе и уже понимали друг друга без слов. Когда надо быстро сгруппироваться, чтобы унести ноги, или же дать разрешение на те или иные действия. Грейвз не знал, как задать вопрос, но, встретив мутный взгляд Тобиаса, хмыкнул и смочил пальцы в слюне, чувствуя, как тело под ним тут же напряглось. Ему было слишком тесно в своих штанах, голова приятно шумела, а руки мага в нетерпении сжимали его плечи.<br/>Когда Грейвз начал входить в напарника пальцами, его стон и ругательства звучали словно ангельская песня. Маг нервно сглотнул, но сдержался, чтобы не закричать в голос. В голове пронеслась мысль о том, чтобы сдать назад, но внезапно боль сменилась на приятное тепло, а из горла вырвался тихий стон. Тобиас выгнулся, но рука Грейвза крепко держала его за живот.<br/>— Черт, Мал… быстрее, — прошептал маг и обнял подушку за головой.<br/>— Тебе, — Малькольм нервно сглотнул при виде того, как Тоби вспотел и сжался в клубок. — Не больно?<br/>Мал добавил еще один палец, и ответом ему послужил новый стон. Цыган был не в состоянии сдерживать голос и извивался под ним, насаживаясь глубже. Все мысли были заняты ощущениями и реакцией Грейвза. Он выругался, стягивая с себя штаны до колен, и мгновенно почувствовал на себе взгляд Тобиаса, опасливый и в то же время с таким желанием, что рот наполнился слюной. Он сглотнул, глаза предательски заслезились. Грейвз провел рукой вверх по торсу и в следующий миг закрыл магу рот.<br/>Да, было больно, но, черт возьми, Тобиас был согласен повторить это еще раз. Тяжелое дыхание прервалось глубоким поцелуем. Стоны раздавались в ритме движений Малькольма. Тобиас обнял его за потные плечи, оставляя длинные красные полосы, а стрелок закинул его ноги себе на поясницу. Каждый толчок заставлял цыгана закусывать губу сильнее и шептать имя Малькольма громче.<br/>— Черт… я на пределе, — с одышкой сказал тот, останавливаясь.<br/>— И как тебя девушки терпят?<br/>Тобиас был совсем не в том положении, чтобы ехидничать, и Грейвз этим воспользовался. Отстранившись, он взял его член в руку и начал постепенно водить ей по нему.<br/>— Черт!.. Нет, Мал, прошу… еще…<br/>— Вот мы теперь как заговорили? — Грейвз ухмыльнулся наблюдая за тем, как Тобиас зарывался в свои волосы руками, не зная, куда их деть.<br/>Все его тело от пота будто светилось в лунном свете. Он неловко попытался пошевелить бедрами, чтобы получить еще больше удовольствия, но быстро сдался.<br/>— Прости, прости, — снова прошептал он и мутным взглядом посмотрел на Грейвза. — Пожалуйста…<br/>Редко можно было услышать, как Тобиас извинялся, особенно с членом в заднице, и сейчас Грейвз был очень великодушен, так что он высвободил член любовника из своей руки и нагнулся, чтобы глубоко поцеловать его, вдавливая в кровать. Резкие толчки снова лишили Грейвза сил, и его руки дрожали от напряжения, держа Тоби за бока.<br/>— Нет!<br/>Вскрикнул маг, когда Малькольм резко вышел из него, и выгнулся, кончив на себя. Грейвз же, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрел на друга. Он провел руками по своему телу, пытаясь унять крупную дрожь, и хрипло прерывисто стонал. А потом дрожащими руками нашел влажный член любовника и начал водить по нему. И теперь настала очередь Грейвза стонать, прижимаясь губами к плечу Тоби и тяжело сглатывая. Тихий рык и стон цыгана слились в унисон, когда Грейвз, кончая, слишком сильно сжал бедра любовника.<br/>Тобиас очнулся уже накрытым простыней, привалившись к груди Грейвза, который лежал рядом на боку и клевал носом, облокотившись о свою руку. Другую он держал на животе цыгана и иногда перебирал пальцами.<br/>— Ты чего не спишь? — цыган удивился, насколько хриплым был его голос.<br/>— Ты сам лежал с открытыми глазами, — тот зевнул, клацнув зубами. — Ты как?<br/>— Рассеян, — друг на мгновение закрыл глаза и нехотя их открыл. — Поясница болит.<br/>Они слишком устали, чтобы шутить или скрывать свое смущение за отговорками. Чувства друг друга были голыми, как они сами.<br/>— Это твой первый раз? — Малькольм наслаждался необычным спокойствием, которое принес ему секс с другом.<br/>— Угу, — глухо ответил маг и, аккуратно перевернувшись на бок, обнял Грейвза. — А ты, видимо, не…<br/>— Тоже.<br/>Стрелок лег на спину, позволяя Тоби забраться на свое плечо, и больше они ничего друг другу не говорили. Они не знали, какие отношения у них будут завтра или через несколько лет, и после этой ночи родился новый страх.<br/>Три злых бандита гурьбой ввалились в главный зал таверны, когда Тобиас и Малькольм ужинали. Маг махнул рукой в знак приветствия, прекрасно зная, что их ждал разнос от стрелка.<br/>— Где, вы, блять, были восемь дней?! — прорычал Грейвз, вставая из-за стола с грозным видом.<br/>— Завались, Грейвз, — прорычал Коул, кидая сумку под стол, и со вздохом сел на стул, который заскрипел под ним. — Можно тарелку еды? Три.<br/>— Мы три дня шли по неправильному пути, — Грегг так же растянулся на столе. — Все припасы закончились, а ни одной деревни не было.<br/>— Как вы умудрились? — Тобиас изогнул бровь, осматривая уставших друзей. — У вас была карта, в отличии от нас.<br/>— Похоже, она была не такая новая, как мы думали, — Ллойд вытянул ноги. — Мы уже думали, что вы сбежали.<br/>— Была такая мысль, — устало сказал Малькольм и начал массировать свою переносицу, но все же сменил гнев на милость. — Здесь абсолютно нечего делать. Кто хочет водки?<br/>Все мужчины улыбнулись. Успешное ограбление следовало отпраздновать, пусть и дешевым пойлом в рыбацкой деревушке, где не было ничего, кроме белого песка.<br/>Цыган снимал жилетку, когда дверь хлопнула, и Грейвз поставил ее на замок. Настроение у здоровяка было отличное, особенно после того, когда он наконец-то выпил с командой, а в короткие моменты ловил довольные взгляды своего напарника.<br/>Осмотрев полуголого соседа по комнате, он не смог сдержать ухмылки и, не говоря ни слова, положил ему руки на талию, в то время, как Тоби, обвив руками его шею, поцеловал его. Через несколько мгновений, когда их одежда лежала на полу, а цыган дал повалить себя на кровать, когда Малькольм старался быть нежным, извиняясь за то, что все эти дни был агрессивным и несдержанным, маг тихо стонал от ласк, наслаждаясь новой близостью с другом.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как дела, красавчик?<br/>— Оу, — Тобиас отвлекся от содержимого сейфа и поднял глаза на вошедших ребят — это были Грейвз и Ллойд. — Плоховато, не знаю, куда деть все эти украшения. Пальчиков моих не хватит, чтобы носить все эти кольца.<br/>— Могу одолжить пальчики вот этого молодого человека, уверен, он не откажется…<br/>Грейвз тихо хохотнул, когда Ллойд, закатив глаза, достал мешок для того, чтобы маг сложил туда содержимое сейфа.<br/>— Нахрена держать кольца в сейфе? — бандит завязал мешок, в котором, помимо драгоценностей для пальцев, оказалась сотня другая монет разного номинала.<br/>— Ллойд, ты опять забыл, кого мы грабим? Хм?<br/>Тобиас протянул Грейвзу пару документов, и тот углубился в их изучение, стоя около окна, через которое проникал мягкий свет луны.<br/>— Как обычно, какую-то большую шишку, — наемник пожал плечами и подошел к аляповатому камину с золотой лепниной. — О, может, возьмем эту статуэтку тоже?<br/>— Мы грабим, — зло прорычал Тобиас, скрещивая руки на груди и грозно глядя на бандита. — Мэра этого города, а то, что ты держишь в руках, это его именная награда, которую будет трудно продать. Так что положи на место и ни к чему не притрагивайся.<br/>— Идем, Коул вряд ли сможет долго отвлекать народ.<br/>Грейвз засунул все документы, кроме одного, обратно в сейф и открыл окно. Внизу был скат крыши в небольшой дворик для прислуги, вход в который бандиты предусмотрительно заблокировали ранее.<br/>— Что-то интересное?<br/>Тобиас проследил за тем, как его друг сложил письмо в свой нагрудный карман и растянулся в улыбке.<br/>— Да.<br/>Стрелок ухмыльнулся и шагнул в темноту, и, если бы не музыка, которая раздавалась на заднем дворе, охранники, которые находились в бессознательном состоянии в этом секторе, то все бы услышали, как здоровяк, а за ним мешок с их добычей, приземлись на гравий.<br/>После того, как рядом с ним оказался Ллойд, который, не удержав равновесие, по инерции сделал пару шагов вперед, Тобиас также прыгнул с крыши, но был вовремя пойман Грейвзом.<br/>— А где же стандартная фраза про то, что я как ангел свалился на тебя с неба?<br/>Тобиас поборол желание провести рукой по лицу своего напарника, когда его аккуратно поставили на землю.<br/>— Я буду считать тебя ангелом, когда ты бросишь заниматься воровством или хотя бы скажешь, что обокрал за вечер меньше трех девушек, — Грейвз ухмыльнулся и похлопал по нагрудному карману своего подавившего смех напарника, и оттуда донесся звон золота.<br/>— Когда-нибудь меня начнет тошнить от вашего флирта.<br/>Ллойд вышел через служебную калитку первым, предпочитая думать о тому, куда им предстояло идти, хотя и ему передалось хорошее настроение боссов.<br/>Их вещи в дешевой гостинице уже были собраны, Грегг уже ушел из дома мэра малого портового города и направлялся туда. Следом придут те, кто зачищал дом, а потом и Коул, который выступал фокусником на приеме, показывая дешевые трюки.<br/>Отход также был заготовлен и, когда гости разошлись, а хозяин хватился пропажи своих золота и драгоценностей, бандиты уже были далеко на пути в следующий город.<br/>— Итак, нам надо залечь на дно, — Коул сладко зевнул и поправил сумку, полную своих вещей. — Кто-нибудь знает хорошие места в этих землях?<br/>— Змеиная дельта не слишком далеко от цивилизации, — Грегг обратился к Грейвзу, но тот покачал головой.<br/>— Нас с Тобиасом там знают, — соврал здоровяк, чтобы его другу не пришлось отвечать. — Лучше уйти в джунгли или остаться у моря.<br/>— Есть идея, — Ллойд хохотнул и ухмыльнулся. — Даже лошади не понадобятся. Я, конечно, там уже прятался, но должно сработать.<br/>— Веди.<br/>Тобиас внутренне выдохнул. Змеиная дельта действительно была рядом, и там хорошо было прятаться таким, как они, но прошлое так и не отпустило картежника…<br/>Грейвз глянул на мужчин, идущих впереди, проверяя, не смотрели ли они на них, и крепко сжал руку своего напарника, и тот пошел дальше более уверенным шагом.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Бандиты праздновали свою победу, обосновавшись в пещере, своды которой озаряли лепестки огня. Праздновали то, что патруль, который послали за ними, прошел мимо них. Праздновали удачный сбыт добычи.<br/>— Ух ты, какой цветастый корабль!<br/>Ллойд, сидевший ближе всего к выходу из грота, облокотился об обветренную скалу и сощурил масляные от алкоголя глаза. Мимо проплывала бригантина с парой шхун, и все они были собраны… как пазл.<br/>Выцветшие паруса вероятно были когда-то выкрашены в яркие цвета, и теперь вряд ли кто-нибудь вспомнил бы, какой там был рисунок — в нескольких местах выделялись заплатки. Даже в темноте было видно, что все дерево кораблей было разного цвета и потрепанности. Бандиты были готовы поклясться, что в этот ночной штиль с какого-то корабля отвалилась доска. На носу, судя по всему, когда-то красовалась фигура, но она давно отвалилась либо от старости, либо во время боя. Сейчас там было еще одно место для моряка. От кормы до носа все было завалено вещами и людьми, разного возраста и потрепанности.<br/>— Это что… цыгане? — Коул подсел ближе к Ллойду и также всмотрелся в проплывающие корабли. — Тобиас?<br/>— Да, это они.<br/>Шулер взял бутылку из рук Грейвза, который грустно вздохнул, когда у него отобрали пойло. Не в первый раз они встречались с прошлым мага, который сделал большой глоток и смерил тяжелым взглядом корабли, проплывавшие их стоянку.<br/>— Эй, не хочешь встретиться со своими родственниками, Тобиас? — Ллойд хохотнул и оскалился. — Я слышал, их обокрасть легче легкого, а вот дамочки…<br/>— Узнаешь корабли?<br/>Грузный голос Малькольма заставил Ллойда заткнуться и поежиться всех остальных, кроме Тобиаса.<br/>— Не-а, — маг вернул бутылку своему другу. — Они вряд ли будут вставать рядом, скорее всего, будут плыть до рассвета до какой-нибудь маленькой прибрежной деревушки. А вот красть у них нечего, все, что они имеют, это древний мусор, который они обменивают на еду.<br/>Под холодными глазами Тобиаса бандиты окончательно втянули головы в плечи, стараясь не встречаться взглядом со своими боссами.<br/>Когда все заснули, Тобиас скинул одеяло и вышел из пещеры. На горизонте, где уже не было видно кораблей, только-только зарождалась яркая полоса солнца. Свежий морской ветер, белый песок и шум моря… шулер пошел вниз со скалы к последнему. Но на полпути он остановился, скоро начнется прилив, и он не очень хотел намочить ноги.<br/>Неизвестно, сколько он простоял, пока Малькольм не подошел к нему и не положил руку на плечо. Уже начались предрассветные сумерки, и в этом сером свете Тобиас выглядел постаревшим.<br/>— О чем думаешь?<br/>Грейвз рукой спустился по лопаткам и приобнял друга, и тот вздохнул.<br/>— Честно? Ни о чем. Голова пустая, — Тоби поправил волосы и облокотился о стрелка. — Впервые за долгое время. Ты чего встал?<br/>— Услышал, как ты ушел и долго не возвращался.<br/>— О! Ты беспокоился, что я уйду?<br/>Тобиас развернулся и обвил шею Грейвза руками, но под его хитрым взглядом тот фыркнул.<br/>— Скорее, что ты сдашь нас за пару монет.<br/>— Обижаешь, — Тобиас хмыкнул и приблизился для поцелуя. — За пару десятков как минимум.<br/>Грейвз всегда поражался, какой взаимностью всегда отвечал его друг. Пару раз они были на грани провала миссии, потому что под действием адреналина стрелок часто прижимал Тобиаса к ближайшей стене, а тот совершенно не сопротивлялся…<br/>— Хочешь искупаться или пойдем наверх?<br/>Малькольм не убирал руки с талии, и Тобиас покачал головой и спустил руки на голую грудь стрелка. Честно говоря, он не знал, что ответить, встреча с цыганами вывела его из равновесия. Крепче прижавшись к мужчине, Тобиас вздохнул.<br/>— Все хорошо?<br/>— Да, — хрипло ответил шулер и прикрыл глаза.<br/>Прибрежный ветер усилился, прилив набирал силу, и вскоре в метрах двух от них заплескалась вода. Солнце лишь секунду назад показалось над горизонтом, но Тобиас мгновенно почувствовал его жар на спине.<br/>— Пойдем наверх, — он резко отстранился от Малькольма и быстро выпутался из его объятий. — Попробуем поспать хоть немного.<br/>— Да, нам с утра идти в эту деревню, — угрюмо пробурчал Грейвз и взлохматил свои волосы. — Ты пойдешь с нами?<br/>— Если вы идете вниз по течению, то нет.<br/>А что хотел услышать Грейвз? Тобиас не хотел видеть цыган и уж тем более оказаться рядом с ними. Поднимаясь к пещере, бандит даже не думал догнать мага, уж больно его плохое настроение действовало ему на нервы.<br/>«Может, купить ему хорошенькую бутылку вина?»<br/>Нет, вряд ли в этом захолустье найдется вино, которое удовлетворило бы самого Тобиаса Фоксофота, с тихими ругательствами завернувшегося в спальный мешок, оставив выглядывать наружу только дреды. Грейвз аккуратно открыл портсигар и взял сигарету в зубы, а потом сел на отвесный край, вглядываясь в то, как солнце медленно поднималось над океаном и окрашивало землю в красно-оранжевые цвета.<br/>Сигара полетела вниз, и Грейвз встал, почесал свою грудь, выдохнул и осмотрел лагерь. Все мужчины мирно спали, даже Тобиас тихо сопел. Ллойд был готов захватить спальник Коула, который уже жался к стене, Грегг пускал слюни на свой локоть.<br/>«Скоро эти придурки проснутся, надо хотя бы костер развести».<br/>Когда Тобиас проснулся, солнце уже давно было в зените. Мужчина сел на свой спальник и сладко зевнул.<br/>— Наконец-то ты проснулся, — раздался тихий голос Коула.<br/>— Да, я всю ночь не мог заснуть от вашего храпа, — ухмыльнулся Тобиас и встал.<br/>— Я сделал легкий суп, — безучастно кивнул Коул, будто не заметил подколки со стороны мужчины, и протянул миску.<br/>— Благодарю.<br/>Коул, худощавый мужчина с пушистыми черными и вьющимися волосами, был умен и начитан. Не раз его знания помогали им выбраться из ловушки, не даром Тобиас сам нанял его и представил Грейвзу. Правда, он уже успел получить шрам под губой, не сумев избежать удара от подвыпившего стражника. Завершали образ «умника» очки в круглой оправе и впалые щеки с щетиной. Однако, мускулами команды являлись Грейвз и Ллойд, Тобиас и Коул обеспечивали магическую поддержку, наверное благодаря этому у них и сложились такие хорошие отношения.<br/>— Ребята ушли? — шулер отвлекся от стука ложкой по тарелке и поднял глаза на Коула.<br/>— Ага, — собеседник снова кивнул и, прищурившись, посмотрел на океан. — Вниз по реке. Грейвз просил передать.<br/>Тобиас цокнул и продолжил есть. Малькольм никогда не начнет его слушать.<br/>— Почему ты не хочешь заходить в деревни, где цыгане? Они же безобидные, — Коул начал осматривать свой потрепанный ботинок.<br/>— Они слишком болтливы, нас могут сдать, — Тобиас завел руки за спину и, откинув голову назад, смотрел в закопченный потолок.<br/>— Грейвза никак не переубедить? — Коул достал маленький камешек из мягкой кожи и отправил вниз по склону. — Даже тебе?<br/>— Ты его знаешь, — Тобиас пожал плечами, отметив про себя, что Коул слишком акцентировал внимание на их с Грейвзом отношениях. — Плюс, надо подумать, куда мы идем.<br/>— Мы же хотели залечь на дно, прошло всего пара дней с дела, — Коул удивленно поднял брови. — Мне кажется, этого…<br/>— Пока мы найдем новое дело, — резко прервал его Тобиас и, встав, направился к выходу из пещеры. — Пройдет достаточно времени, и мы будем в безопасности.<br/>Коул снова опустил глаза на свои ботинки. Человека, который подался в бандиты от безысходности в родной деревне, было легко поставить на место. Коул не обиделся, только поправил очки и кивнул, он прекрасно осознавал авторитет Тобиаса, но все же предпочитал свою безопасность. Грейвз несколько раз поднимал вопрос о том, что этого малька надо «забыть» в каком-нибудь городе, где находилась библиотека.<br/>Через несколько часов, когда Грейвз и парни вернулись, Коул сидел в пещере один, читая какую-то книжку, сворованную несколько недель назад.<br/>— Купается, — поправив очки, ответил он на немой вопрос здоровяка.<br/>— Один? Грейвз, вы поссорились? — гоготнул Ллойд, и тут же получил от Грегга локтем под ребра.<br/>Грегг был неплохим мечником, так что Ллойд уже потирал бок, шипя на него. Грейвз даже не удостоил их взгляда и развернулся к выходу из пещеры, на ходу придумывая причину, по которой он пошел в эту деревню. То, что она находилась ближе всего, не сработает — они ведь неоднократно делали крюки ради своей безопасности. Ступив на песок, стрелок достал сигару и начал вертеть головой в поисках Тобиаса. Пожалуй, за той скалой он приметил неплохой пляж. И да, как только он зашел за нее, то увидел сложенные вещи шулера.<br/>— Как прогулка?<br/>Вот именно такой безразличности и боялся Грейвз. Недовольно цокнув, он сел на камень, торчащий из песка, и сунул в губы сигару. Тобиас снова повернулся к морю и ополоснул лицо. Не то, чтобы он был зол на Грейвза. Скорее, бесился из-за его самоуверенного характера, который так и не смог подчинить себе.<br/>— Почти ничего не нашли, — растягивая слова, ответил Грейвз и почесал свою бороду. — Но сказали, что в другой деревне есть человек, который нам поможет. Надо было сразу пойти туда.<br/>Тобиас развернулся и откинул волосы назад, показывая, что принял неловкие извинения напарника. Выйдя из воды, он потянулся, давая полностью осмотреть себя, и довольно улыбнулся, когда заметил, как Грейвз судорожно сглотнул.<br/>— Ребятам сказал, что скоро снимемся с места? — Тобиас нагнулся к свои штанам и нижнему белью.<br/>— Думал, эту новость мы сообщим вместе, — Грейвз хмыкнул и пожевал сигару.<br/>Тобиас почти оделся и, вытащив из кармана карту, зажал ее между пальцев.<br/>— Зажечь?<br/>— Будь добр.<br/>— Никогда не дожидаешься костра, — хмыкнул маг и поднес мгновенно вспыхнувшую огнем карту к сигаре.<br/>— Пока я раскурю ее от костра, она наполовину уменьшится, — улыбнулся Грейвз и раскурил свою сигару.<br/>— Там хотя бы есть гостиница? Не могу уже спать на камнях, — Тобиас зевнул на выходе небольшой заводи и заметил, как из пещеры выглянул и тут же снова скрылся Ллойд.<br/>— Вот и узнаем, неженка, — фыркнул стрелок, поймав косой взгляд.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Город оказался точно таким же, из какого дали деру бандиты. Достаточно большим, чтобы иметь свою мэрию, но в то же время достаточно маленьким, чтобы проходящий сброд не остался незамеченным стражниками. Отвалив символическую сумму ближайшему командиру, чтобы он рассказал, что творилось в городе, и не докладывал начальству о прибывших, группа воров направилась в дешевую таверну промочить горло и скинуть вещи.<br/>— Ты не думаешь, что слишком много дал тому стражнику? — Тобиас поправил свои дреды и спокойно посмотрел на напарника.<br/>— Достаточно, чтобы он накормил своих жену и детей, пока мы тут, — Грейвз хмыкнул.- Не любишь растрачивать семейный бюджет?<br/>— Не люблю кормить на наши, — подчеркнул последнее слово маг, — деньги других. Но ничего не имею против благотворительности.<br/>Когда они заходили в любой большой город, они всегда брали комнаты дальше от остальных. Да и часто ходили по городу без команды по причине их собственной безопасности. Если что-то случится с одним из этих придурков, Тобиас и Грейвз не придут им на помощь. Точнее придут, но не сразу. Им хватило пьяных драк Ллойда, нытья Коула по поводу того, что все дорого, и любовных похождений Грегга.<br/>— Благотворительностью называется то, что ты не сам продаешь кольца, — улыбнулся Грейвз осматривая причал города. — Ты же знаешь, что Ллойд отдает тебе не все.<br/>— Уж лучше потерять пару золотых, чем опять узнать, что ты пришел ни с чем, — настала очередь Тобиаса улыбаться. — Ты удивительно тихий по поводу этого документа.<br/>— Потому что не хочу, чтобы сорвалось, — Грейвз аккуратно положил руку на спину другу. — А то, знаешь, как бывает, скажешь, и все пойдет к чертям.<br/>— Когда это ты стал таким суеверным? — хохотнул маг и приблизился настолько, чтобы коснуться плечом тела стрелка.<br/>— Когда в это дело были замешаны вот эти корабли.<br/>Легкий кивок, Тобиас посмотрел на судно, стоявшее между полуразвалившимися рыбацкими баркасами. Двухпалубный корабль со сверкающим металлом и белоснежными парусами был очень редким гостем в этих краях.<br/>— Я не знал, что он сюда заплывает, — тихо прошептал Грейвз и достал сигару.<br/>— Кто это?<br/>— Торговая гильдия Алтарад, — здоровяк зажег свою сигару от спичек и хмыкнул. — Торгует со всеми, в частности с Ноксусом и Билджвотером.<br/>— Они в другой стороне, и ходу до них больше недели, — прошипел Тобиас. — Им тут делать нечего, ты что-то путаешь, — отмахнулся он.<br/>— Причины, по которым они заходят так далеко, всегда разные, — Грейвз пожал плечами и протянул документ, который хранил как зеницу ока. — Но сам посмотри, чем они занимаются.<br/>Тобиас развернул письмо и, пока читал, несколько раз менялся в лице. Письмо было от клерка торговой гильдии мэру предыдущего города. Вроде бы обычный отказ на увеличение товаров, поставляемых в город, написанный сухими фразами с доказательствами того, что столько не требовалось городу и что у них были силы разорвать отношения с этим городом. Но был один интересный момент. Товаром был…<br/>— Наркотики, — хмыкнул Тобиас и отдал письмо своему напарнику. — Большие деньги.<br/>— Схема простая, — Грейвз выдохнул дым, и его тут же унес морской бриз. — На все их ящики очень большой налог, но у всех двойное дно. Чертовы бюрократы. Будь я сдержаннее, смог бы на них работать, чтобы получать такие же деньги.<br/>— Но ни ты, ни я не обладаем такой любовью к насиженному месту и вечному страху, что за тобой придет отряд и посадит в тюрьму или отрубит голову за коррупцию. — Тоби сложил руки на груди. — Какой план?<br/>— Своровать пару ящиков и продать в другом месте, — пожал плечами Грейвз. — Как обычно. Можно по пути сдать несколько кораблей закону ради отвлекающего маневра.<br/>— Не слишком ли скучно?<br/>— Учитывая огромное количество охраны и серьезность ситуации, будет настоящим чудом, если мы уйдем живыми. Боишься?<br/>Тобиас рассмеялся и, сузив глаза, посмотрел на солнце, которое отражалось от глади спокойного моря. Мимо них проходили различные моряки, рыбаки, торговцы и женщины из города. Кто-то смеялся, кто-то работал молотком в складах или на кораблях. Кто-то шел из квартала красных фонарей, кого-то гнали из него. В общем город жил своей спокойной жизнью, которую бандиты собирались нарушить.<br/>— Нет, — Тобиас покачал головой и хмыкнул. — У тебя еще есть пара козырей в рукаве, я уверен в этом.<br/>— Похоже, мы нашли и покупателя, — Грейвз выкинул докуренную сигару в море и с удивлением увидел, как рыбешка схватила ее и утащила на дно. — И человека, который нам поможет все это провернуть.<br/>— Что требует взамен?<br/>Конечно, всегда были какие-то условия, особенно, если дело касалось такого лакомого кусочка. Тобиас закатил глаза и пошел следом за Грейвзом. Стрелок направился в сторону ближайшего заброшенного на вид склада. Краска потрескалась, и лоза уже добралась до крыши. Серые доски не предвещали ничего хорошего. Пройдя мимо главного входа, что было ожидаемо для бандитов, они пошли по узкой улочке, слава богам, без пьяных тел, частых для таких городков. Тобиас заметил кое-что блестящее в зарослях травы.<br/>— Эй, здоровяк, — маг хмыкнул и наклонился, чтобы достать золотую монетку. — Не видишь дальше своего носа? — он улыбнулся и кинул ее своему напарнику.<br/>— Одна монетка не поправит наше положение, — Грейвз поймал ее и повертел в руках.<br/>— Оу…<br/>— Именно. Как ты думаешь, она оказалась тут случайно? — Тобиас поправил свои дреды и взял себя за подбородок.<br/>— Будем начеку, — Грейвз кивнул и спрятал монету в карман жилетки.<br/>Она была непростой, и ей нечего было делать тут так же, как и торговой гильдии Алтарад. Ноксианские деньги здесь были не в почете, армия Ноксуса еще не добралась сюда.<br/>Бандиты продолжили свой путь через заросшую траву и портовый мусор и через пару минут пришли на небольшой клочок земли, находящийся между складами и заставленный сломанными бочками и ящиками.<br/>— Ну, почему встречи по поводу дела в таких местах? — Тобиас поморщился от стойкого запаха мочи.<br/>— Как ты и говорил, у нас нет выдержки для того, чтобы проворачивать наши дела в комфортных условиях, — спокойно сказал Грейвз и вздохнул. — Но да, пожалуй, соглашусь, что место ужасное.<br/>— Как и люди, которые сюда пришли. Не могу поверить, что действительно с вами встретился!<br/>Из противоположного входа вышел молодой парень. Его светло-русые волосы средней длины находились в сущем беспорядке. Он был немного ниже Грейвза и Тобиаса. Телосложение скорее напоминало клерка, нежели бандита, но руки под простой рубашкой были сильными. Мужчина помахал им, и его треугольное лицо озарилось улыбкой.<br/>— Эдвин, приятно познакомиться, — он протянул руку, и Грейвз ее пожал.<br/>— Малькольм, — кивнул здоровяк, но Эдвин не дал ему и слова вставить.<br/>— Слухи не врут, ты действительно огромный! И рука сильная, — Эдвин слегка потряс руку после пожатия и взглянул на Тобиаса. — А ты…<br/>— Ты его еще пушку не видел, — Тоби закатил глаза и протянул руку. — Тобиас, да. Неужели слухи о нас и сюда добрались?<br/>— О, нет, — рукопожатие затянулось, и Эдвин задержал взгляд на маге. — Я много путешествовал, и в принципе наслышан о вас. Но не думал, что Тобиас Фоксфорт настолько хорош собой.<br/>— Пожалуйста, не надо напоминать, насколько я красив, — Тобиас рассмеялся и, мгновенно сменив выражение своего лица, достал карту из воздуха. — Или я могу показать, насколько я опасен.<br/>— Солнышко, не стоит так общаться с будущим компаньоном, — Грейвз положил руку на плечо Тобиасу, который выдал свое удивление только изогнутой бровью.<br/>Тобиас скептически смотрел на то, как быстро Эдвин влился в компанию. Грейвз пошел за новой порцией пива, так что не заметил заинтересованного взгляда, который буквально ощупывал мага, но сам он не спешил переходить к активным действиям.<br/>— Серьезно, ты не слышал про Грейвза? — Эдвин рассмеялся и похлопал по плечу Ллойда.<br/>— Первый раз я услышал его имя только после того, как он мне врезал!<br/>— Что удивительно, — стрелок подошел и поставил на стол пивные кружки, с которых на стол полилась холодная пена. — Я думал, у тебя будет звенеть в ушах.<br/>Раскатистый смех бандитов пронесся по таверне. Чем ближе был вечер, тем быстрее таверна наполнялась людьми, и пиво лилось по полу все больше. Так что мужчины не привлекали внимание никого, кроме нескольких девушек.<br/>— Тоби, — Грейвз осторожно кивнул в сторону дальнего стола.<br/>Тобиас хмыкнул и посмотрел на девушку, которую тоже заприметил до этого. Рыжая, с ладной фигуркой и круглым лицом, залитым веснушками. Рядом с ней уже сидело несколько мужчин, но захватил ее только незнакомый.<br/>— Да завтра, ребят, — Тобиас отсалютовал и встал из-за стола, прихватив с собой кружку пива.<br/>— Вот ведь лис, — фыркнул Грегг. — Я уже пытался ее снять!<br/>— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что девушки сами лезут на этих двоих, — Коул сокрушенно выпил пива.<br/>— О, вот как?<br/>Эдвин отвернулся именно в тот момент, когда Тобиас отогнал от девушки всех конкурентов и сказал ей на ухо что-то, от чего она рассмеялась. И он не увидел взгляда, который последовал за этим. Он предназначался лишь Грейвзу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Грейвз положил на стол карту города и взял в зубы сигару. Все компаньоны, кроме Эдвина, были после похмелья. Коул растянулся на столе и не заметил, как на его руки приземлилась карта. Ллойд лежал на кровати Тобиаса и прикидывался мертвым, и пока у него это прекрасно получалось. Грегг держался за голову и медленно сползал по стулу.<br/>— Вы будто пили в первый раз, — вздохнул стрелок и начал жевать сигару.<br/>— Наверное, это моя вина, в конце концов я платил за выпивку, — Эдвин пожал плечами и указал на дверь. — А где Тобиас? Мы будем обсуждать план без него?<br/>— Я бы тоже хотел знать, — Грейвз начал массировать глаза и слегка потрепал Коула по голове. — Как только нам понадобится изобразить холмы, малой, я тебя попрошу. Сядь нормально.<br/>Коул промычал что-то между «Да, сэр» и «Иди в жопу, Грейвз», но все же выпрямился и поежился от яркого света. Было очередное солнечное утро в маленьком рыбацком городке, за окном постепенно просыпался населявший его народ, жены находили своих мужей-алкоголиков на крыльцах или шли за ними в квартал с проститутками. Петухи конкурировали с постоянным концертом чаек и кошек, а также шумом с торгового квартала и набережной.<br/>— Я не опоздал? — Тобиас зашел в комнату с улыбкой до ушей.<br/>— Тоби! — Эдвин растянулся в улыбке, на секунду скривившись, заметив засос на шее картежника. — Где ты был?<br/>— То тут, то там, — тот развел руками и хмыкнул. — Судьба и Фортуна милостивы ко мне, — но тут же его улыбка стала совсем не доброй. — А от тебя они отвернутся, если ты еще раз назовешь меня Тоби.<br/>— Ой да ладно! — Эдвин всплеснул руками и нахмурился. — Грейвзу можно, а мне нет?<br/>— Даже не начинай, — Ллойд кое-как встал с кровати и хрипло продолжил. — Грейвз у нас на глазах выстрелил в лицо парню, который назвал так нашего красавчика, — он сел на свободный стул и зевнул.<br/>— У меня было плохое настроение, — Грейвз пожал плечами на удивленный взгляд новичка и прикурил от протянутой горящей карты. — Да и Тоби разрешил, — он подмигнул своему напарнику, а тот в ответ хмыкнул.<br/>— А давайте не будем вспоминать, как его мозги прилетели в меня, — Коул закрыл рот руками. — А то меня вырвет прям…<br/>Но Коул не успел договорить, бросившись к открытому окну, чтобы очистить желудок и вызвать крик чаек. Тобиас изогнул бровь и недоверчиво посмотрел на Грейвза.<br/>— Как ты допустил, чтобы они так напились? — картежник вздохнул и сел на стул.<br/>— Я ушел раньше, — пожал плечами Грейвз. — Еще одну бессонную ночь я бы не выдержал. Итак, девочки, — он облокотился о стол, который заскрипел под его весом. — У нас есть дело.<br/>— Непростое, — Тобиас поправил свои дреды и начал раскачиваться на стуле. — Но если следовать плану, который мы придумали, то даже вы, алкоголики, сможете его выполнить.<br/>— Впрочем, как обычно, — Грегг приложился в холодной кружке с водой. — Чем на этот раз нас порадуете?<br/>— Об этом расскажет наш новый компаньон, — Грейвз указал на Эдвина, тот самодовольно улыбнулся и сложил руки на груди. — Его заказчик нанял нас обокрасть один из складов.<br/>— Да что там сложного? — фыркнул Эдвин и, растягивая гласные, начал перечислять. — Всего-то под покровом ночи вломиться на склад с наркотиками, перебить охрану и утащить коробки. А вы тут придумываете…<br/>— Перебить? Такое задание? — Ллойд встрепенулся и недоверчиво покосился на своих боссов.<br/>— А что в этом такого? — Эдвин продолжал улыбаться, не замечая, как посуровели подельники. — Грейвз и Тобиас должны быть грозными противниками, а уж если вы с ними, то тоже не лыком шиты.<br/>— Только мы не наемные убийцы, — Коул встал и поправил съехавшие очки. — А воры.<br/>Эдвин ошарашенно осмотрел парней, весь его авторитет, заработанный за вечер, растворился, как и похмелье. Он сидел среди команды, которая сработалась за месяцы, а два босса не участвовали, полностью уверенные в своих бандитах. Тобиас скрыл свои глаза за голубой поволокой, и карта в его руках зловеще заискрилась то электрическими всполохами, то языками пламени. Грейвз не поднимал глаза от карты, пепел от сигары, зажатой в ехидной усмешке, осыпался на стол.<br/>— Эдвин, дорогой, — по-змеиному прошипел Тобиас и сузил глаза. — Мы живые знаменитости, потому что делаем только то, что удобно нам. Мы гарантируем, что задача будет выполнена, но на наших условиях. Твоему нанимателю нужны наркотики или бойня?<br/>Повисла тягучая тишина, Грегг никогда не расставался со своим мечом и положил руку на его рукоятку, Ллойд до белых костяшек напряг кулаки.<br/>— Наркотики так наркотики, — Эдвин примиряюще поднял руки. — Если ты меня еще раз назовешь «дорогой», я выполню все твои прихоти, Тобиас.<br/>— На Тобиаса теперь и парни будут вешаться? — Ллойд закатил глаза и вздохнул. — Грейвз, я не вытерплю, если еще и он будет с ним флиртовать!<br/>— Если хочешь, чтобы он тебя дальше спаивал, терпи, — хмыкнул Грейвз и наконец поднял глаза. — Вот наш план…<br/>Как только за бандитами закрылась дверь, Тобиас скинул с себя жилетку и сел на кровать Грейвза, чтобы снять сапоги.<br/>— Как все прошло? — Грейвз сложил карту в походные сумки и подошел к напарнику.<br/>— Как по маслу, — хмыкнул Тобиас и потянулся, вправляя уставшую спину. — Парни думают, что я всю ночь провел с той рыжей?<br/>— Коул ставит на то, что от нее ты пошел к другой на второй раунд, — Грейвз грузно рассмеялся и сел рядом. — Может, не огорчать мальца и продолжить? — стрелок коснулся губами плеча Тобиаса и положил руку на его бедро.<br/>— Дай мне поспать, здоровяк! — Тобиас рассмеялся и мягко отстранил от себя любовника. — Именно из-за тебя я не спал эту ночь! Мало того, что мне пришлось вставать ни свет ни заря, так еще и ты был слишком долгим!<br/>— О, простите, я думал, это только плюс! — Грейвз наигранно закатил глаза и встал с кровати. — Тебе принести еды?<br/>— Буду премного благодарен, — Тобиас зевнул и лег на кровать. — Расскажу, как все прошло, после того, как вздремну.<br/>Они всегда заказывали комнату с двумя кроватями, но всегда спали вместе. В тесноте, с трудом умещаясь на одной кровати, но все же вместе. Хотя так было только в кровати, оба прикрывались случайными знакомствами, чтобы их товарищи не заметили их отношений.<br/>«А есть ли они?»<br/>Тобиас зарылся в одеяло, пахнущее Грейвзом. Ему хотелось в это верить, ведь не просто так стрелок пошел за едой, которую он еще не скоро съест.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Луна показалась из-за облаков, освещая стоявших за складом наемников. Грейвз невольно жевал губы, дожидаясь сигнала, а все остальные недовольно сидели на одном месте. Здоровяк запретил им говорить, передвигаться и сказал даже дышать осторожнее.<br/>До них уже не доносились звуки города, все, что было вокруг них — это шум ветра, волн и неспящих чаек, или, может, птиц более неприятных. А еще топот сторожа, который в очередной раз обходил склад.<br/>Склад Алтарад находился на самом краю доков, что было удобно для воров — взял добычу и смылся. Ах, если бы все было так просто! Существовали и городские стражники, которые должны были появиться в этом секторе с минуты на минуты. А стражники, охранявшие этот выход, лежали рядом (а точнее за ящиками) и посапывали под воздействием сонного зелья.<br/>С ними не было Тобиаса и Коула. Коул по обыкновению ждал их в безопасном месте с вещами, его навыки иллюзий были бесполезны в бою. А вот Тобиас…<br/>…открыл окно, которое было расположено как раз над складским входом.<br/>— Дорогой, ты припозднился, — Тоби очаровательно улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Грейвза.<br/>— Как ты, — начал было Эдвин, ошарашенно глядя на мужчину, поправлявшего дреды.<br/>— Мы перестали спрашивать уже на второй раз, — Ллойд хмыкнул и открыл дверь.<br/>И точным ударом по макушке оглушил стражника, увы, не успевшего повернуться. Поймав несчастного за грудки, наемник было оттащил его в сторону, как из-за коробок склада появилась пара мужчин. Они держали руки на рукоятках мечей, и над ними просвистели две карты. Тобиас, сидя на перилах верхнего этажа, помахал Грейвзу, оглушив итак парализованных от карт охранников.<br/>— Сколько еще? — Грейвз поправил перчатки и маску.<br/>— Еще две пары, — Тобиас качнулся на перилах, на что они противно заскрипели. — Наверху я всех уже ликвидировал. Грегг, поднимайся, поможешь мне.<br/>— Остальные со мной, — Грейвз махнул рукой и направился в глубь склада.<br/>Пожалуй, Эдвин ожидал чего-то подобного. Идеально слаженную команду, все детали были оговорены еще до начала. Он хотел бы поделиться этим с командой, но они говорили, только если это было действительно необходимо. Пытаясь заговорить, он уже получил пару сильных ударов. С оставшимися охранниками, вилявшими между поставленных друг на друга ящиков, они расправились кулаками Грейвза. Причем стоило Эдвину отвернуться, чтобы оттащить одного почившего в страну грез, а Грейвз уже отправился за следующим.<br/>Охранников связали и закрыли в подсобке, к ним присоединились стражники с улицы. Теперь затхлым воздухом склада, где в лунном свете медленно оседала пыль, сняв свои маски-банданы, свободно дышали воры, дело было почти окончено.<br/>— Как-то слишком легко, — Эдвин почесал голову и посмотрел на Грейвза, отряхивающего руки.<br/>— В этом и прелесть работы с этими чертяками, — Грегг хмыкнул и подал Ллойду монтировку. — Какое бы ни было задание, уйдешь живым и при золоте.<br/>— Которое ты потратишь на шлюх в ближайшем городе, — Тобиас, чуть погодя, спустился со второго этажа и закатил глаза, усаживаясь на ступеньках.<br/>— Или на бухло, — пожал плечами Грейвз. — А что еще надо для счастья?<br/>— Например, узнать, как Тобиас прорвался в этот склад один, — Эдвин хитро посмотрел на цыгана.<br/>— Раскрываю карты только перед Грейвзом, — Тобиас развел руками. — Да, здоровяк?<br/>— Только когда выиграешь, — Малькольм хохотнул и подошел к кряхтящему Ллойду.<br/>В этот момент тот отодрал крышку ящика, обнажая его внутренности. В прослойке из сена лежали бутылки с вином. Их беспощадно вынули и разложили на полу, не заботясь о сохранности. Так же поступили и с сухим мясом, сыром и остальными деликатесами, прибывшим в этот рыбацкий городок. Воры целились на двойное дно ящиков, где покоился более ценный груз.<br/>— Может, возьмем что-нибудь? — Тобиас наклонился к бутылке, которая почти оказалась под его ботинком. — Нам не помешает выпить что-то, отличающееся от мочи.<br/>— Если останется место, — Грейвз свел брови, взяв в руки очередную порцию наркотика, заботливо уложенную в несколько слоев промасленной бумаги.<br/>Когда утром придут владельцы склада, их будет ждать бардак из разбитых ящиков, бутылок и порванной упаковки. Расхождение по бумагам скинут на то, что орудовала банда, состоящая не менее чем из двадцати человек, а охранников заткнут или деньгами, или ножом в ближайшей подворотне. И никто не свяжет мэра города с наркотиками, а украденные у бедных рыбаков лодки — с внезапно ушедшей из гостиницы компанией.<br/>— Они там уже открыли бутылку? — фыркнул Тобиас, стараясь ослабить хватку за борта лодки.<br/>— Да, — кивнул Эдвин и сокрушенно вздохнул. — Хочу к ним.<br/>— Лучше греби, — рыкнул Грейвз, почувствовав, как ход лодки замедлился. — Нам еще этих полупьяных придурков вытаскивать.<br/>Конечно, начинать пить задолго до окончания дела — плохая примета, но Леди Удача благоволила бандитам. Их не искали ни ночью, ни на следующий день, ни после, так что они смогли расслабиться. Пить вино на берегу при свете луны, дурачиться, прыгать вокруг костра, в который пошли доски лодок.<br/>Грейвз смотрел на смеющегося Тобиаса, который подначивал Коула, Эдвин уже попытался столкнуть цыгана в воду, за что поплатился мокрыми остатками одежды. В одной руке бутылка вина, оказавшегося по вкусу самому требовательному члену команды, и вот он уже буквально светится от счастья. А вот здоровяк не любил такие моменты.<br/>Он хотел, чтобы Тобиас был только с ним, особенно когда кто-то из них был пьян. Если Тобиас позволял кому-то напиваться, то это означало, они находились в безопасности. Сейчас у него было хорошее настроение, и он не был похож на бандита, который пару дней назад оглушил несколько охранников. Хотя в этом и была особая прелесть, только Грейвз видел эти изменения. Чуть другая речь, чуть более хитрый взгляд, и вот компаньоны говорили, что Тоби стоило прекратить пить, а здоровяк видел, что цыган был трезв как стеклышко, просто у него было хорошее настроение.<br/>— Куда дальше? — Ллойд сел на песок рядом с Грейвзом.<br/>— Надо подумать, — Малкольм почесал бороду. — Может, дальше на север? Людей больше, денег больше.<br/>— Температура ниже, — фыркнул Тоби и сделал еще один глоток из бутылки. — У нас пока нет денег на одежду.<br/>— А как же деньги за наркоту? — Коул поправил очки и также уселся на песок, да так, что волны ласкали его пятки.<br/>— Неизвестно, когда появится покупатель, — Эдвин хмыкнул и тут же получил суровые взгляды компаньонов. — В смысле, где мы с ним встретимся.<br/>— Так-то лучше, — рыкнул Грейвз.<br/>— Почти испортил настроение, — Грегг ухмыльнулся. — Может, вернемся к картам и идиотам?<br/>— Хорошая идея, — Тобиас кивнул и закинул дреды за спину. — Нам надо отдохнуть от физической активности.<br/>— Ты просто хочешь остаться в гостинице, где мягкие матрасы и чистые простыни!<br/>Все рассмеялись, в конце концов им снова надо было залечь на дно, а что могло быть лучше гостиниц, где останавливалось множество неизвестных людей, было холодное пиво на всю компанию и крыша над головой.<br/>Такой ближайший город находился в нескольких днях пути, достаточно, чтобы протрезветь и объяснить Эдвину принципы работы команды на раскручивание идиотов в покер. Первый же вечер в заполненной гостиницы был замечательным, Тобиасу почти не понадобилась помощь коллег по цеху, справился своими силами, а вот Ллойд успешно почесал свои кулаки о чувака, пойманного на спрятанных козырях. Так что Тоби был не слишком рад тому, что его любовник вскочил почти с первыми петухами.<br/>— Мал, — цыган зевнул и кое-как открыл глаза. — Ты куда?<br/>— Тут есть один из банков, — буркнул Грейвз и накинул свою жилетку. — Надеюсь успеть к завтраку.<br/>— Я соберу твои вещи, — Тоби мягко улыбнулся и обнял здоровяка за шею.<br/>— Спасибо, милый.<br/>Они жили так уже слишком долго. Один город, один день. Нигде не оставаться надолго, их не должны запомнить, и уж точно не должны вспомнить, что где-то видели их лица, а, может, уже сидели за одним столом. Вот только желание остаться подольше в кровати становилось все сильнее, особенно после теплых ото сна губ Тобиаса.<br/>Но Грейвзу надо было уйти, и Тоби его не держал, знал, что это было ему важно. В отличии от Тобиаса, Мал сбежал из дома, где у него осталась мать. Одна, зарабатывая не самым приятным способом, зато находилась в относительной безопасности Билджвотера. И деньги ее давно пропавшего сына помогали ей в этом. До нее доходили лишь жалкие крохи того, что зарабатывал Грейвз, если вообще доходили сквозь череду банков и третьих рук, но он знал, что они все равно помогали ей выжить.<br/>— Грейвз, — Ллойд обернулся на вошедшего в гостиницу здоровяка. — Где тебя черти носили? Мы уже завтрак заказали!<br/>— Потише, — Коул зевнул. — Иначе ты полгостиницы поставишь на уши.<br/>— Все собрали свои вещи? — Грейвз фыркнул и сел рядом с Тобиасом.<br/>Парни положительно закивали и заметили, как из кухни показалась девушка с подносом с их заказом. Небольшая пауза для восхваления официантки, еды и вчерашней попойки, и все забыли, что Грейвз опоздал, а, может, компаньоны уже привыкли к этому.<br/>— Мне пришло сообщение от заказчика, — Эдвин с удовольствием отправил кусок яичницы в рот. — Что удивительно, я даже знаю, где он находится.<br/>— Показывай, — Грейвз кивнул Тоби, и тот достал из рюкзака карту.<br/>— Вот тут, — Эдвин указал вилкой на один из северных берегов. — У города плохие отношения с гильдией Алтарад, кстати.<br/>— Он удален от всех торговых трактов, неудивительно, — Коул поправил очки и отпил кофе. — Хотя наверное, самое громкое преступление там — это украденная с соседнего двора курица.<br/>— Тоби, как там с географией? — Грейвз отпил кофе и довольно причмокнул.<br/>— Много пещер, непроходимые леса, высокие берега, — Тобиас развел руками и улыбнулся. — Все, что мы любим.<br/>— Отлично, — Грейвз хлопнул по столу. — Надо посчитать, сколько нужно запасов, а за неделю до встречи и развернем там лагерь.<br/>— Мне иногда кажется, что вы перегибаете палку с предусмотрительностью, — нахмурился Эдвин, но его мнение, конечно же, не приняли в расчет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Возможно, уже мертвый посетитель выбил окно гостиницы, а за ним выскочил испуганный Коул, крепко держа в руках несколько мешков с наживой и вещами.<br/>— Грейвз, клянусь древними богами, я убью тебя! — Ллойд выскочил из главного входа гостиницы, отбиваясь мечом от другого посетителя.<br/>— Скорее он убьет тебя!<br/>Грегг выбежал с остальными сумками, принадлежавших команде, а за ним — бледный как смерть Эдвин. Еще бы окружающие не были в страхе, канонада пушки Грейвза крушила гостиницу, и Тобиас не знал, как успокоить своего друга, стрелявшего в соперника.<br/>А все начиналось так хорошо! Тобиасу шли карты, Грейвзу тоже, и даже без шулерства Леди Удача была на их стороне. Расстроенные противники не смогли уличить их в подтасовке, кроме одного. Либо он не был силен против алкоголя, либо слишком много выпил, в том числе и потому, что мужчины, чтобы задобрить противников, покупали им выпивку.<br/>И вот они с Грейвзом уже сцепились языками, но стрелку хватило ума не сразу вспылить в полную силу, а только грозно рычать, грозя противнику кулаками. Но в тот же момент пьяница сделал самую большую ошибку — затронул тему огромного размера Грейвза и пушки, которую тот давно не задействовал. И вот, спустя десять минут, ядра «Судьбы» разорвали стол, за которым, прикрывая голову, сидел Тобиас.<br/>— Твою мать, Грейвз! — Тобиас вскочил из-за стола и рыкнул на друга. — Ты чуть не пристрелил меня!<br/>— Прости, солнышко! — Грейвз даже не скрывал, что наслаждался ситуацией.<br/>Все его лицо уже было в мелких царапинах, но с широкой улыбкой, в глазах горел именно тот огонек, который искренне бесил Тобиаса. Импульсивный стрелок дорвался до бойни, размял ноги, так сказать. Он уклонился от выстрела противника за куском дерева и побежал на встречу приключениям. А Тобиас, прикрывая голову, рванул к стойке бара, за которой прятались официантки.<br/>— Привет, красавицы, — Тобиас нейтрально улыбнулся дрожащим от страха девушкам. — Договоримся так, я уношу одного из них, второго предоставлю вам, и не помните нашу компанию.<br/>В руках появился небольшой мешочек с золотом, и девушки быстро закивали, с опаской глядя на верх стойки, откуда снова раздался выстрел. Тобиас уверенно встал и кинул карту в противника Грейвза. Только благодаря удаче Малькольм уклонился и ошарашенно посмотрел на компаньона, который недовольно цокнул.<br/>— Ты что делаешь?! — рыкнул здоровяк, перехватывая пушку и косясь на парализованного врага.<br/>— Оглуши его, и на выход, — Тобиас отряхнул ладони от пыли. — Или ты чего-то не понял?<br/>Холодный взгляд достаточно осадил Грейвза и заставил посмотреть на то, что он сделал. Гостиница была разгромлена, запах пороха смешался с пивом, разлившимся по полу, и в центре стоял рассерженный мужчина. Брови были сведены вместе, делая его гораздо старше, чем он был на самом деле, руки — сложены на груди, хотя Грейвз знал, что, если рассердить его еще больше, то Тобиас ударит его куда-нибудь в больное место.<br/>Иногда следовало делать так, как говорил маг, закусывать от злости губы, держаться, чтобы не сморозить еще большую глупость. Или вложить всю злость, которая накопилась в один удар, чтобы отключить пьяницу, который довел наемника. Тобиас ничего не сказал и, поджав губы, широким шагом вышел из гостиницы.<br/>— За нами, — начал было Ллойд, но, взглянув на лицо цыгана, оборвался на полуслове.<br/>— Никто не погонится, — бросил Тоби и схватил у Коула свою сумку. — Мы ничего не забыли?<br/>— Не-а, — Коул поправил очки и покосился на поникшего Грейвза. — Мы все равно планировали уходить утром, так что собрали сумки.<br/>— Отлично, — Тобиас поправил свои перчатки и пошел по дороге первым. — Грейвз будет первым на дозоре, как только мы найдем подходящее для ночлега место. Ты что-то сказал?<br/>Да, Грейвз действительно пробурчал ругательства. Еще бы Тоби был доволен! Вместо ночи на кровати, пусть и полную клещей, он получил ночь под открытым небом. Конечно, главный неженка был недоволен, еще и припомнит Грейвзу, что потратил свои деньги на подкуп.<br/>— И как часто между ними случаются такие ссоры? — Эдвин с остальными шли поодаль от главарей.<br/>— Чуть чаще, чем хотелось бы, — Грегг сокрушенно вздохнул. — Ты еще увидишь, как Тобиас лихо вьет из Грейвза веревки, особенно в плане денег.<br/>— Неужели им не хватает? — Эдвин удивленно посмотрел на коллегу по несчастью. — Они ограбили Хранилище! Там был корабль, груженный деньгами!<br/>— Ага, — Ллойд кивнул и запустил руку в волосы. — И оба молчат, куда он делся. Его же так и не нашли.<br/>Эдвин поджал губы — никто не заметил, с каким интересом он смотрел на парочку главарей. Будто соединял множество ниточек в своем уме, пытаясь распутать насыщенную жизнь своих нанимателей.<br/>Да, Тобиас успокоился спустя пару дней, когда они сделали небольшой крюк, чтобы запутать погоню, если она была. Уже несколько дней он спал на кровати, отдельной, несмотря на неловкие попытки Малькольма извиниться. Но появилась новая проблема.<br/>— Почему ты с ним, Тобиас? — во время обеда Эдвин придвинулся к магу слишком близко. — Он вспыльчивый, несносный, пьет как не в себя и…<br/>— И только ему я доверю прикрывать свою спину, — Тобиас хмыкнул и со злостью посмотрел на Эдвина.<br/>А того даже не смущало, что Грейвз сидел рядом. Вообще-то они обсуждали предстоящую встречу, где спрятаться, если что-то пойдет не так, кто пойдет навстречу. Однако, Грейвз даже был рад, что Эдвин задавал такие вопросы, все-таки самому не хватало смелости. Но одновременно он закипал еще больше, потому что утром Эдвин подошел к нему с другим вопросом…<br/>— Да ладно тебе, — Эдвин рассмеялся и положил руку на спинку стула. — Ты даже не дал мне шанса.<br/>— Ты даже не заслужил этого шанса, — глаза Тобиаса подернулись синей дымкой.<br/>— Эдвин, ты ступаешь на очень тонкий лед, — Ллойд покосился на окружающих, многие в гостинице пока не обращали на них внимание, а им не нужна еще одна разборка.<br/>— Так, — Грейвз хлопнул по столу. — Если больше предложений нет, я пошел отсюда. А вы, ребята, по магазинам. Не покупайте все сразу, сегодня еще в следующий город.<br/>— Лучше уж торговаться, чем слушать этот разговор, — Ллойд кивнул и встал из-за стола.<br/>Казалось, что Эдвин совершенно не чувствовал атмосферы вокруг. Все были на нервах, они только что заварили кашу в двух местах к ряду, а он так легко говорил о том, чтобы подставить спину совершенно незнакомому человеку.<br/>— Тобиас, как насчет пары бокалов пива в более тихом месте?<br/>А маг уже забыл про Эдвина и его попытки подкатить, его больше заботило напряженное лицо Грейвза, уходящего в комнату. Испепеляющий взгляд, и Эдвин отпустил руку, позволяя мужчине уйти. И как раз вовремя, чтобы Тобиас бегом взбежал по лестнице и придержал ногой закрывающуюся дверь их комнаты.<br/>— У тебя опять испортилось настроение. Почему? — Тобиас закрыл дверь на ключ и облокотился о нее.<br/>— Меня бесит Эдвин, — Грейвз взял свою сумку и начал в ней рыться лишь для того, чтобы отвлечься. — Жду не дождусь, когда мы от него избавимся.<br/>— Тебя он и до этого бесил, но ты его пригласил, — Тобиас махнул рукой в сторону и закатил глаза. — Это не то, что я хотел услышать.<br/>— А что ты хотел услышать? Я был неправ? Доволен? — огрызнулся Грейвз, закидывая сумку на кровать.<br/>Тобиас сузил глаза, нет, он слишком хорошо знал Малькольма, чтобы тот так быстро пошел на попятную.<br/>— Тут что-то еще, — тихо сказал Тобиас. — Мал, скажи мне.<br/>Грейвз зарычал. Дать шанс Эдвину, ну уж нет! Он не позволит этому случиться. Малькольм сам этот шанс зарабатывал слишком долго, чтобы так просто отдавать Тобиаса первому встречному. Да и вообще кому-либо…<br/>— Сегодня с утра он кое-что спросил, — Грейвз встал и подошел к Тобиасу, прекрасно осознавая, что мог запросто полететь за дверь.<br/>— Что же он такого сказал, что ты так завелся? — маг поджал губы.<br/>— Отдаешь ли ты свою задницу мужикам.<br/>Усталый и злой взгляд Грейзва. Еще бы, раньше про их отношения только шутили, хотя компаньоны не давали настоящего повода для таких вопросов. Женщины практически кидались им на шеи, но спали они вместе за закрытыми дверями, так привыкли. Никто из них не спрашивал, были ли они вместе до ближайшей гостиницы или могли уйти в любой момент, как иногда они поступали с наемниками.<br/>«Ревнует. Он ревнует!»<br/>В душе Тобиас ликовал, даже такая мелочь в их отношениях придавала ему сил держаться за Грейвза. Он ехидно улыбнулся и закинул руки Малу на плечи, чем немало удивил.<br/>— И что ты ему ответил, сорвиголова? — Тоби прижался к Грейвзу всем телом, чувствуя, как тот неуверенно спустил руки на его бедра.<br/>— Сам спроси, — Малькольм задержал дыхание, боясь спугнуть мага.<br/>Хотелось ли Тобиасу допытывать Грейвза насчет того, что бы он хотел услышать? Да. Еще как! Но нервы, накопленные за такой короткий период времени, требовали разрядки. Грейвз не сопротивлялся, когда Тобиас заставил его прижаться к двери, да и потому, что маг взял инициативу в свои руки. Он развязал пояс и провел руками по напряженному прессу, спустился поцелуями по груди и посмотрел на Грейвза, находясь слишком близко к его паху.<br/>— Знаешь, — Грейвз с трудом улыбнулся, возбуждение нарастало с каждой секундой. — Там нас парни ждут.<br/>— Ты быстро, — хмыкнул Тобиас и стянул с любовника штаны.<br/>— Ой я ли… Ух!<br/>Тобиас не церемонился, знал, как именно Грейвз любил. Горло неприятно засаднило, как только он полностью заглотил член. Несколько движений, и здоровяк со стоном откинул голову, запуская руку в волосы мага, аккуратно его придерживая, но не контролируя движения. За дверью кто-то прошел, что добавило адреналин в кровь. Малькольм прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Тобиас только набирал обороты.<br/>— Вот черт, — шулер стер слюну с губу, глядя на довольное выражение лица любовника. — Не думал, что отправлю тебя к праотцам.<br/>Грейвз рассмеялся и резко поднял Тобиаса за руку.<br/>— Моя очередь, — стрелок ухмыльнулся и глубоко поцеловал его, придерживая за поясницу. — Если мы экспериментируем, то у меня есть еще одна поза на примете.<br/>Бедный комод заскрипел под натиском тела мага, которого подняли за грудки и заставили сесть на мебель. Быстрые поцелуи, между которыми Грейвз избавился от лишней одежды и снова глубоко поцеловал любовника, чем сбил им обоим дыхание. Тобиас сквозь пелену наблюдал за действиями Грейвза, ощущая, как тот придерживал его за талию, чтобы ему было комфортно, а сам с силой сжимал плечи здоровяка. Который, к слову, отвлекся от Тоби, что тому совершенно не помешало целовать шею любовника и дотянуться до сумки и достать смазку.<br/>Тобиас слегка вздрогнул, когда вязкая жидкость полилась по его члену. Грейвз взял оба члена в руку и парой движений заставил мага застонать в голос. Пальцы оставили красные полосы на плечах, и уже Тобиас откинул голову.<br/>— Ну, и как тебе? Уже видишь праотцов? — Грейвз ухмыльнулся тому, как любовника потряхивало от возбуждения.<br/>— Лучше бы вставил, — маг улыбнулся и привлек мужчину к себе для поцелуя.<br/>— Нам еще идти, — Грейвз хохотнул и продолжил надрачивать им обоим. — Не хочу, чтобы ты нас тормозил.<br/>— Тогда обещай, что в следующей гостинице, — Тобиас зашелся в стоне, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. — Трахнешь меня, да так, чтобы я до обеда не выходил из комнаты.<br/>— Меня не надо просить дважды, — Грейвз вновь поцеловал цыгана.<br/>Тяжелое дыхание, казалось, было слышно даже сквозь стены, хлюпающие звуки многократно отдавались в ушах, и мышцы уже затекли от столь странной позы. Первым кончил Грейвз, раздражая своим учащенным дыханием кожу Тобиаса. Но все равно продолжил водить рукой по члену цыгана, и как только тот зашелся в хриплом стоне, начал целовать его шею, не прекращая даже после того, как он кончил. От каждого поцелуя Тобиас вздрагивал, сжимал плечи Малькольма, и его ресницы слегка подрагивали.<br/>Парни не стали спрашивать, почему у их главарей изменилось настроение, оно было к лучшему. Они слишком долго находились с ними рядом, чтобы понять одну вещь — лучше всего, когда мужчины не ссорились. Тобиас игнорировал Эдвина до самого города и делал это так хорошо, что вызвал у компаньонов смех.<br/>А вот в гостинице следующего города работала девушка, которая всегда приглядывалась путешественникам. Грегг попытался подловить ее, но та дала от ворот поворот, да такой, что Коул отметил, что пощечина не пройдет и на следующий день. Знаменитую девицу привлекли два других путешественника, здоровяк и красавчик, которые так некстати ушли пораньше. Может быть, она увидит кого-нибудь из них, когда пойдет менять белье в освободившейся комнате?<br/>Но со своими желаниями следовало быть осторожнее. Да, она увидела их, но не поодиночке. Грейвз прижимал Тобиаса к стене комнаты, сунув руки ему в штаны и совсем забыв, что дверь рядом осталась незакрытой. Тобиас встретился взглядом с девушкой и улыбнулся, заметив, как она покраснела, когда здоровяк начал спускаться по шее поцелуями. Легко похлопав по плечам Малькольма, и, указав глазами на дверь, маг предоставил выбор ему.<br/>Последнее, что увидела девушка, это хитрый взгляд Малькольма, и дверь захлопнулась. Последнее, что она услышала — ворох одежды и мужской стон. И всю ночь она надеялась, что это ветер заставлял скрипеть гостиничные балки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В комнате отеля с двумя кроватями солнце озаряло каждый уголок — валявшиеся на полу вещи и поднимающуюся пыль, тела мужчин, лежавших в обнимку, и одеяло, скомканное где-то в их ногах.<br/>Грейвз аккуратно провел по бедру любовника, заметив, что тот тоже проснулся, и улыбнулся. Возможно, здоровяку хотелось полежать подольше, насладиться солнечным утром, растрепанными волосами Тоби, и он все же не удержался и обнял любовника, нагнувшись к уху.<br/>— Доброе утро, красавчик, — Грейвз коснулся губами кожи за ухом. — У нас сегодня важный день.<br/>— И много дел, да, — Тобиас сладко потянулся, когда мозолистые руки спустились по его животу к паху.<br/>— Ты гадал сегодня? — спокойно спросил стрелок, прикрывая глаза, и перешел поцелуями на шею.<br/>— А надо? — встрепенулся Тоби. — Я думал, у нас все на мази, — и с интересом посмотрел на напарника.<br/>— Да вроде все хорошо, — Грейвз пожал плечами. — Но, знаешь, с твоими предсказаниями как-то спокойнее.<br/>Тобиас нахмурился, они очень редко пользовались колодой цыгана на таких делах, но если Грейвз просит… Под недовольным стоном здоровяка Тобиас встал с кровати и направился к своим штанам, в которых лежала стопка всегда новеньких карт — им были не страшны ни вода, ни огонь, а владел ей только Тобиас. Быстро перемешав колоду, Тоби вновь оказался в кровати в ногах Грейвза, чтобы тому был виден расклад. Здоровяк взял портсигар и мягко улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Тоби закатил глаза. Верхняя карта в руках мага вспыхнула, и Грейвз кивнул.<br/>— На дело или на результат? — маг вздохнул, прикидывая, как ему разложить аркан.<br/>— На дело, — облачко дыма улетело к полу.<br/>Тобиас кивнул, и карты легли на простынь. Значения отдельных карт Грейвз помнил, они встречались достаточно часто, а вот некоторые видел впервые, и надо было спросить про их значения. Нет, он не пытался отобрать хлеб у Тоби, все же это было его искусство. Грейвз же продолжит отстреливать головы тех, кто к ним подберется.<br/>— Ну, как? — здоровяк уже докурил до середины сигареты.<br/>— Все как мы и планируем, — Тобиас повел плечом. — Мы с тобой слишком хорошо контролируем свою судьбу, чтобы ждать сюрпризов. О, — он поднял следующую карту. — А вот и он.<br/>— Кто? — стрелок нахмурился и посмотрел на напарника.<br/>— Сюрприз, — снисходительно ответил Тобиас. — Только я никогда не видел такой карты…<br/>Он развернул ее к Грейвзу. Множество оранжевых сфер с искрами раскидало по карте. Грейвз нахмурился, но почти сразу откинулся на подушку.<br/>— И какой же он? — он начал жевать сигару.<br/>— Никакой, он просто есть, — Тоби пожал плечами и задумчиво вгляделся в карту. — Тебе она что-то напоминает?<br/>— Да.<br/>Тоби удивленно поднял бровь. Не часто Грейвз понимал, что творилось в картах, возможно, его чутье не подвело их небольшую кампанию.<br/>— И что же? — с интересом спросил Тобиас.<br/>— Апельсины и зажженный порох.<br/>Встреча состоялась на полуразрушенном складе на краю города, где еще могли встретиться наркоторговцы и разбойники. Под покровом ночи Грейвз и Тобиас в компании Эдвина подошли к воротам, которые кое-как висели на ржавых петлях. Скрип на глазах разваливающегося склада — единственное, что раздавалось вокруг. Да, город был меньше, чем тот, где они совершили ограбление, но все же такая тишина настораживала мужчин.<br/>— Это точно здесь? — Тобиас хмыкнул и пнул небольшую ракушку на заросшей тропинке.<br/>— Да, — Эдвин огляделся. — Нас должны были встретить.<br/>И будто в подтверждение его слов дверь открылась, и оттуда вышел мужчина. Ботинки доживали свой век, а в них были заправлены холщовые штаны, сверху простая рубаха с запахом, а вот на поясе висела сабля.<br/>— Грейвз? Тобиас? — спросил он прокуренным голосом и плюнул себе под ноги.<br/>— Они самые, — фыркнул Грейвз и хотел было пройти вперед, но его остановили.<br/>— А это кто с вами?<br/>— Это я хотел у вас спросить, — прорычал Эдвин. — Мне твое лицо незнакомо.<br/>Грейвз и Тобиас переглянулись и по обыкновению потянулись к оружию, но тяжелый женский голос, донесшийся из-за дверей, остановил их.<br/>— Впусти всех.<br/>Привратник снова плюнул себе под ноги и, пробурчав пару ругательств в сторону чьей-то матери, пропустил наемников. На самом складе было достаточно светло, зажженные лампы освещали путь до импровизированного стола, сооруженного из коробок, а также подсвечивали окружавшие его развалины. Остатки перегородок и лодок облюбовали птицы, а причал и все вокруг него было покрыто остатками ракушек. А еще на нем были свалены тела.<br/>— Видимо, наши заказчики там? — Тобиас кивнул на груду тел. — Добрый вечер, красавица, — он слегка поклонился.<br/>— Не обращайте внимания, — девушка выдохнула из трубки дым и улыбнулась. — Добрый вечер и Вам, Тобиас. Грейвз, а Вы больше, чем я представляла.<br/>Девушка была одета лучше, чем ее компания, распределенная по складу. Кожаные штаны, жилетка обтягивала грудь в белой блузе, русые волосы были собраны в хвост. Треугольное лицо было бы действительно красивым, если бы не шрам, который проходил через левый глаз от подбородка до лба. У всех были сабли и абордажные пистолеты, завершающие их образы пиратов.<br/>— Вы можете звать меня Арла, — девушка слегка склонила голову. — Приятно с вами познакомиться.<br/>— Нам тоже, — Грейвз хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди. — Можем ли мы услышать объяснения?<br/>— Да уж, хотел бы я их слышать, — Эдвин съежился, не отводя взгляда от тел.<br/>— Новенький? — Арла кивнула на парня.<br/>— Да, — Тобиас покачал головой и улыбнулся. — Еще не научен манерам, прости его.<br/>— Раз уж вы так просите, — Арла рассмеялась и развела руками.<br/>— Эй! Я, — Эдвин вздрогнул, заметив, как напарники девушки оказались близко к нему.<br/>А он и не понял, всматриваясь в тела на причале.<br/>— Эдвин, заткнись, — Грейвз грозно посмотрел на наемника. — А то можно подумать, у тебя там были друзья.<br/>— А видимо друзья так себе, раз их убили, — хмыкнул Тобиас и облокотился о ящики.<br/>Эдвин не ожидал такого ответа. Еще бы, до этих пор в их совместных делах они спрашивали его мнение и были настолько добрыми, насколько могли быть наемники. А сейчас даже не позволили ему и слова сказать.<br/>— Тогда я перейду сразу к делу, — Арла переглянулись с главарями шайки. — Мы тоже хотим эти наркотики.<br/>— Скажи, кто именно — мы, — Тобиас поправил дреды.<br/>— О, вы итак знаете, мальчики. Он до сих пор хочет, чтобы вы стояли рядом с ним на корабле.<br/>Подручный Арлы подошел к ящикам и достал из сумки оранжевый шар. Апельсин, если быть точным, покатился в сторону девушки, и она воткнула саблю в ящик, чтобы тот остановился.<br/>— Гангпланк передает привет. И предлагает встать под его флаг, чем скитаться по Валорану.<br/>Тобиас переглянулся с Грейвзом, который нервно скрипнул зубами. Эдвин сделал шаг назад, с ужасом глядя на своих нанимателей.<br/>— Арла, дорогая, — Тобиас фыркнул. — Надеюсь, условием совершения сделки не будет выполнение желание твоего капитана.<br/>— О, нет, — Арла закатила глаза. — Сейчас для капитана важнее совершить сделку, нежели заполучить вас.<br/>— Хорошо, — Грейвз скинул с себя сумку. — Тогда наши условия. Пара золотых за грамм, если бы трупы говорили, то они бы подтвердили, что именно на столько мы договаривались.<br/>— А если я предложу три золотых за грамм, вы присоединитесь к нам? — Арла с вызовом посмотрела на Грейвза.<br/>— Нет, милая, — фыркнул Грейвз. — Это так не работает.<br/>— Ну, — она уперлась руками в бока. — Хотя бы попробовать стоило. Сколько у вас наркотика?<br/>— Несколько килограммов, — Тобиас улыбнулся, заметив, как напряглась Арла. — И мы бы хотели отдать все вам.<br/>Арла тоже была новичком в таких делах, так что вить из нее веревки могли с легкостью и Грейвз и Тобиас. Хотя наверное со всеми людьми, которые были ниже рангом, чем Король Билджвотера, они могли делать такое, но все же многого себе не позволяли. Пока пересчитывали золото и взвешивали наркотики, они даже не пытались выбить цену больше, узнать получше Арлу или же узнать, что она будет делать с наркотиком дальше. Так что расстались они в хороших отношениях, наемники получили свое золото, а девушка — наркотик в отличном состоянии.<br/>Эдвин молчал ровно до прибытия в гостиницу, где их дожидались нервные наемники. Да, они задержались дольше, чем планировали, но при виде полетевшего на стол кошеля, полного золота, они громогласно воскликнули, но были быстро прерваны Эдвином.<br/>— Как давно вы с Гангпланком друзья? — Эдвин облокотился о дверь и с интересом наблюдал за реакцией подельников.<br/>— Король Билджвотера? — Коул поправил очки и с ужасом посмотрел на кошель с золотом. — Это его деньги?<br/>— Мы с ним не друзья, — Грейвз фыркнул и зажег сигару. — Он просто хочет, чтобы мы перешили под его командование.<br/>— Пересекаемся раз в пару лет, — Тобиас рассеянно замахал руками и сел на стул. — Каждый раз говорим ему нет.<br/>— А в чем проблема? — Ллойд хмыкнул, но все же с осторожностью взял одну из монет. — Говорят, иногда его люди умирают от старости.<br/>— На кораблях Гангпланка только один капитан, — Грейвз нахмурился. — Он сам. Нам не нравится такая ситуация…<br/>— Как будто нам нравится ситуация, когда за нашими боссами увивается сам Король! — воскликнул Эдвин, закатывая глаза. — И, зная его характер, когда-нибудь ему это надоест! Либо вы с ним, либо против него!<br/>— Если так подумать, — тихо прорычал Грегг. — То когда-нибудь Гангпланк начнет на вас охоту.<br/>— Если только, — начал было Тобиас, но Коул впервые перебил его.<br/>— А всех рядом стоящих он просто убьет. Так себе ситуация, — парень поправил очки.<br/>Эдвин закрыл рукой улыбку, наблюдая, к чему привела его провокация. Коул, который знал о правителе Билджвотера только по слухам, отвел глаза не в силах смотреть на нанимателей — он как никто другой хотел жить и думал, что в компании с Малькольмом и Тобиасом это будет сделать легче легкого. Ллойд, который при каждом удобном случае рвался в бой — в Билджвотере было полно таких как он, и их использовали как пушечное мясо, — невольно сжал кулаки, глядя на гору золота. Грегг, который искал славы, тоже мог присоединиться к Королю, но, увы, если у тебя не было денег, твои подвиги в Билджвотере быстро забывались.<br/>— Эй, никто не говорил, что с нами работать легко, — теряя терпение, прорычал Грейвз и ударил по столу кулаком. — Меня итак ищет полконтинента.<br/>— А Гангпланк разозлится на нас только в одном случае, — Тобиас поджал губы и грозно осмотрел мужчин. — Если мы перейдем ему дорогу. Но если вы боитесь даже такой возможности, мы посчитаем вашу долю тут же, и прошу на выход.<br/>— И помни, Эдвин, — Грейвз указал сигарой на блондина. — Если бы мы не попросили прощения у Арлы, ты бы был уже мертв и пошел бы на корм вместе со своими друзьями.<br/>— Друзьями? — Ллойд ошарашенно посмотрел на него. — Ты же сказал, это были твои заказчики.<br/>— Я с ними часто работал, — Эдвин прикусил губу. — Я действительно…<br/>— Так вот, выбирайте, — Тобиас хмыкнул, заметив, как занервничал Эдвин. — Или просите свою долю, или ищите кого-то, кто так же сможет вас защищать перед большим и ужасным Гангпланком и его командой, — с нескрываемым ехидством поставил точку в этом споре маг.<br/>Мужчины вышли из комнаты боссов в смятенном состоянии. Эдвин пытался подлить масла в огонь, но не получилось, от него просто отмахнулись. Когда напарники остались наедине, Тобиас вздохнул и вытянул ноги вперед.<br/>— Назойливый малый, — он зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Но, может, скоро от него отделаемся.<br/>— Думаю, пока мы его не выгоним, он не уйдет, — Грейвз пожал плечами. — Или все не разойдутся.<br/>— Что тоже вряд ли, — Тобиас улыбнулся.<br/>Он был прав. Утром их как ни в чем не бывало встретили наемники, сообщив, что заказали завтрак, как будто и не было этого разговора. Все-таки с парнями им было безопаснее, чем с кем-либо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Надеюсь, парни приготовили что-нибудь, — Ллойд сладко потянулся. — Жрать хочу.<br/>— Ты же только что поел, — Грейвз изогнул бровь и поправил тяжелый рюкзак за спиной.<br/>— И что? — хмыкнул Ллойд и оскалился. — Мы столько тащим.<br/>— Ага, ты тащишь много, — саркастически отметил Грейвз, оценив, с каким рюкзаком шел его напарник, и, закатив глаза, выкинул сигару в канаву.<br/>Они разделились с основной командой, чтобы закупиться продуктами на следующий поход. Пока было решено не останавливаться в городах, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Да и все боялись спросить, увязался ли за ним хвост от Гангпланка, так что повиновались приказам боссов. Они нашли пещеру недалеко от города на берегу, и, главное, подход к этой пещере был только один.<br/>И вот, идя по нему под последними закатными лучами, они столкнулись с Коулом, который бежал от пещеры как ошпаренный.<br/>— Грейвз! Тобиас!<br/>Он замахал руками так интенсивно, что очки заплясали на его носу. Грейвз обреченно вздохнул.<br/>— Ну, что опять? Тобиас тебя разыграл, а ты повелся? — Грейвз прошел мимо него и слегка потрепал его по спине. — Пора привыкать, малек.<br/>— Нет, он совсем обезумел!<br/>— Ха? — Грейвз с недоверием посмотрел на Коула, пытающегося отдышаться.<br/>Когда они пришли, Тоби стоял в центре пещеры, запустив руки в волосы и до белых костяшек сжимая свою голову. Грегг и Эдвин прижались к стенам пещеры и с ужасом смотрели на мага. По нераскрытым и раскиданным вокруг Тобиаса рюкзакам стало понятно, что мужчины ничего не успели сделать до того, как маг начал вести себя странно.<br/>— Что произошло? — грозно спросил Малькольм, попытавшись скинуть с себя рюкзак, но к нему подскочил Тобиас.<br/>Мужчину трясло, по всему телу выступили крохотные капельки пота. Глаза были бы безумными, если бы их не скрывала плотная голубая завеса, из них вытекал магический дым. Яркие молнии вспыхивали вокруг мага, но тут же затухали. Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, так что вскоре они стали единственным источником света в пещере.<br/>— Нам надо уходить! — почти вскрикнул Тобиас, с силой сжимая локти Грейвза. — Здесь небезопасно!<br/>— Опять он заладил, — фыркнул Эдвин, но, как заметил Грейвз, так и не отлип от стены.<br/>«Опасается, гаденыш».<br/>— Что случилось? — здоровяк нахмурился, глядя в обеспокоенное лицо партнера.<br/>— Я не знаю! — взревел Тоби, резко убрав руки от стрелка. — Просто… как только мы сюда пришли, начались видения! Если мы отсюда не уйдем, тут будет кровавая баня!<br/>— Видения? — Грегг хмыкнул. — Может, ты просто перепил!<br/>— Нет!<br/>Тобиас махнул рукой, и волна магической энергии вновь прижала мужчин к стене, выбивая из легких весь воздух. Грейвз, кое-как выдержав волну энергии на ногах, ахнул необычной реакции мага и схватил его за плечо.<br/>— Тоби, раньше с тобой такое происходило? — Грейвз старался оставаться спокойным, но при виде того, как Тобиас нервничал, сделать это было сложно.<br/>— Нет, со мной — никогда, — захныкал тот и вновь схватился за голову. — Не знаю, может, это какая-то цыганская фигня, с которой мне бы помогли в таборе… Но сам видишь, где я! — огрызнулся он, зло глядя на Малькольма.<br/>— Эй, — цокнул Грейвз и примирительно наклонил голову. — Тобиас, ты уверен, что, если мы тут останемся, нас убьют?<br/>Наемники за их спинами неудовлетворительно цокнули. Конечно, уже был поздний вечер, все мечтали о том, чтобы поужинать и лечь спать после долгой дороги, и им не нравилась идея пройтись еще.<br/>Тобиас выпрямился, и голубой свет исчез из его глаз, вновь показалась светло-кария радужка, но вот улыбнуться он не смог.<br/>— Да, уверен.<br/>Усталый кивок, и Грейвз повернулся на каблуках и грозно посмотрел на шайку. Они уже сами поняли, что им предстояло, чего не сделаешь ради спасения собственной шкуры.<br/>— Выдвигаемся. Как думаешь, то место будет лучше?<br/>Тобиас посмотрел туда, куда указал Грейвз. Это была одна из далеких многочисленных скал, возвышающихся над морем, с которой наверняка открывался хороший вид на эту пещеру. Тобиас немного задумался, и слабые молнии прошлись по его глазам, и он все же кивнул. Туда они и направились.<br/>Даже Эдвин не пискнул, пробираясь по буреломам, и, когда они пришли на место, все молча разложили поклажу. Ни у кого не было сил, глаза закрывались…<br/>— Я буду дозорным, — Грейвз нашел бревно и подтащил его к обрыву. — Где Тобиас?<br/>— Нашел спальник, — Коул указал на ворох ткани, из под-которого выглядывали ноги мага. — И завалился спать, не могу добудиться.<br/>Грейвз кивнул и бросил бревно, стряхнул руки и хотел бросить взгляд на уже далекую их бывшую стоянку. Даже отсюда было видно, что та пещера находилась в огне, и около входа толпились множественные силуэты.<br/>— Они пришли, — сказал Грейвз, и остальные вздохнули.<br/>За ними была погоня, а, значит, они чудом спаслись от превосходящего количества людей. Многие уснули лишь засветло, опасаясь, что Грейвз скажет им собираться. А самого стрелка ото сна держали только сигары. Каждый раз всматриваясь в лес до их бывшей стоянки, он надеялся, что редкие всполохи света были блуждающим огоньком или еще какой-нибудь безобидной живностью, населяющей Рунетерру.<br/>— Эй, здоровяк. Давай я тебя сменю.<br/>Грейвз повернул голову. Перед ним завернутый в спальник стоял Тобиас. Растрепанные волосы, усталый вид, нельзя было даже сказать, что он спал. Он сел рядом с Грейвзом и положил голову ему на плечо. Это уже стало небольшой традицией, когда в предрассветные часы они вместе наблюдали за морем.<br/>— Лучше бы продолжил спать, — Грейвз приобнял напарника.<br/>— Я уже достаточно спал, — протянул Тоби и невидяще смотрел перед собой. — Пещера горела?<br/>— Угу, — Грейвз кивнул. — Приснилось?<br/>— Да, — Тобиас вздохнул. — Как ребята?<br/>— Беспокоятся, — Грейвз цокнул. — Думаю, они свяжут это с Гангпланком. Хотя это абсолютно на него не похоже.<br/>— Их надо многому научить…<br/>Тобиас вздрогнул от звука, который донесся со стороны лагеря, и резко повернул туда голову. Грейвз слегка закусил губу и убрал руку.<br/>— Нервничаешь?<br/>— Пока еще не понимаю, где закончился сон и началась реальность, — Тобиас начал массировать глаза. — Иди спать, я постою на страже.<br/>— Нетушки, сам же заснешь, — Грейвз покачал головой, собираясь достать еще одну сигару.<br/>— Да не засну я, — огрызнулся Тобиас и ткнул друга в бок. — Иди спать, доверься мне хоть раз.<br/>— Если нас перережут во сне, — Грейвз хмыкнул и улыбнулся. — Я тебе даже в аду не дам расслабиться.<br/>Тобиас выдавил хриплый смешок. Солнце медленно поднималось над заливом, освещая просыпающийся лес. Для цыгана все еще действительно происходило во сне, недавно он видел Малькольма убитым, видел себя убитым, но в реальности было так же странно видеть его живым.<br/>Живым и лежащим за бревном, крепко держащим его за руку и уже сопящим. Утро было тихим, на море стоял штиль, птицы не охотились, даже мошкара не беспокоила шайку бандитов, спрятавшихся на утесе.<br/>— У кого карта? — Тоби подошел к готовящим завтрак парням.<br/>— У меня, — Коул кивнул на свою сумку. — Грейвз заснул на посту?<br/>— Спроси у него, — хмыкнул Тобиас, вытаскивая кусок бумаги из книги. — Я посмотрю, как ты полетишь со скалы.<br/>— Мелкий, не шути с тем, кого Король хочет в свои ряды, — Грегг сплюнул и только потом понял, что сказал.<br/>Тобиас вздохнул и, осмотрев мужчин, не стал раскрывать карту. Коул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, отвел взгляд на котел, Грегг свел брови и скрестил руки на груди, меч спал рядом с ним, Ллойд чаще игрался с ножом, чем чистил картошку, Эдвин устало протирал глаза, будто пытался избавиться от гари костра.<br/>— Это не Гангпланк, — Тобиас положил пальцы на висок. — Не его почерк, у старика все-таки есть кодекс чести.<br/>— У Короля самого бесчестного острова? — Грегг фыркнул и оскалился. — Так я тебе и поверил!<br/>— Ты встречался с ним? — спокойно спросил Тобиас. — Или, может, знаешь кого-нибудь, кто был убит не за то, что напал на него или не пытался украсть у него?<br/>Мужчины потупили взгляды. Нет, не знали. Никто из них не был в Билджвотере, никто не ходил под парусами тех кораблей. Никто не знал, каково было жить в том городе, где не было писаных законов, где не было стражей порядка. Были только странные народы от цыган до глубинных морских обитателей, почитаемых и не очень. Был Король, устраивающий праздники пороха и крови, всеми почитаемый и всеми ненавидимый.<br/>— Это не Гангпланк, — Тобиас открыл карту, давая понять, что разговор закончен. — Вот вам мое слово.<br/>— А кто тогда? — Коул поправил очки и воодушевленно посмотрел на цыгана. — Ты знаешь?<br/>— Нет, — маг покачал головой, всматриваясь в окружающие их города. — Может быть, эту облаву заказал тот мужчина, которого поколотил Грейвз…<br/>— Которого? — Ллойд почесал висок.<br/>Мужчины засмеялись. Да, это действительно следовало уточнить. Обстановка немного разрядилась, послышались шуточки о том, как Ллойд плохо чистил картошку или что вот в следующем городе они точно найдут девушку, которая не откажет ни одному из бандитов. Было бы хорошо, если бы все так и продолжалось.<br/>— И все-таки, — Эдвин сел рядом с Тобиасом, погрузившись с головой в изучении карты. — Откуда ты знал?<br/>— Сказал же, цыганская магия, — Тоби нервно дернул плечом.<br/>— И ты знаешь, как ей управлять?<br/>— Если бы знал, вы бы мне не понадобились, — фыркнул маг и указал на Грейвза. — Даже Грейвз бы не потребовался.<br/>— Ты бы еще его спросил, как работает его колода, — Грегг проверил на вкус суп, который варился слишком долго для голодных бандитов. — Этот лис наплетет с три короба, а ты будешь доволен.<br/>— Чего вы разорались с утра…<br/>Грейвз сладко зевнул и встал со своего места. Тяжелой поступью он дошел до костра, бросил в сторону спальник и, почесывая грудь, осмотрел всех.<br/>— Доброе утро здоровяк, — Тобиас мягко улыбнулся, и Эдвин понял, что его снова начали игнорировать.<br/>— Ага, — Грейвз протер глаза. — Где завтрак?<br/>— Готовится, — ойкнул Коул и подкинул дров в костер.<br/>За завтраком уже Грейвз подтвердил, что Гангпланк не гонится за ними, но в более вычурной манере, больше подходящей для матроса, который отдал морю более пятидесяти лет.<br/>— И все же, — Эдвин задумчиво потер подбородок. — Если это Король, — Тобиас закатил глаза. — Что нам делать?<br/>— Бежать, — пожал плечами Малькольм. — Вы даже не сможете ему противостоять. Особенно ты, — Грейвз указал ложкой на Эдвина. — Ты даже не заметил, как к тебе подобрались со спины.<br/>— Я дал им подобраться, — прорычал Эдвин.<br/>— Ага, конечно, — и Ллойд с Греггом загоготали.<br/>— Ты так буравишь взглядом карту, — Грейвз отправил еще пару ложек супа в себя. — Что, кажется, она сейчас загорится. Нашел город?<br/>— Угу, — Тобиас развернул ее ко всем. — Вот этот.<br/>— Он достаточно большой, — Эдвин удивленно поднял брови. — Не логичнее будет отправиться в более тихое место?<br/>— Нет, — Ллойд поднял голову. — В более тихом месте нас прибьют, а местные и не скажут ничего.<br/>— Правильно, — Грейвз щелкнул пальцами, и Грегг показательно откланялся.<br/>— А почему еще этот город? — Тобиас гордо поднял нос. — Коул?<br/>— Хм? Еще раз, что за город? — Коул поправил очки и взял карту. — Так. Он нейтральный?<br/>— Молодец, малой, — Тоби рассмеялся и потрепал юношу по голове. — Он воюет с Ноксусом, заблокирован для кораблей Билджвотера…<br/>— А что ему приносит деньги? — фыркнул Ллойд и потер нос.<br/>— Демасия и Пилтовер воюют за его расположение, — Грейвз отложил тарелку. — Иногда эти правильные сученыши играют нам на руку. Недалеко от города находится перевалочный пункт Демасийских войск, а Пилтовер построил там шахты и пользуется их портами.<br/>— Никто и не подумает нас там искать, — хохотнул Тобиас.<br/>И заметил, как Эдвин нервно сглотнул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сильные руки прошлись по бедрам лежащего на животе Тобиаса, на что тот улыбнулся и слегка качнул ими. Кровать, необычно крепкая для дешевой гостиницы, не заскрипела, когда Грейвз лег на мага.<br/>Может быть, утренний секс не был таким страстным, как вечерний после попойки, зато придавал сил на предстоящий день. Грейвз целовал шею и плечи Тобиаса, возбуждая его и заставляя кусать невинную подушку, а под весом здоровяка было сложно даже пошевелить бедрами в попытках снять напряжение.<br/>Но Грейвз не был бы Грейвзом, если бы дал этому продлиться долго, так что Тобиас блаженно застонал и крепче сжал подушку, когда в него вошли. Пряча улыбку и стараясь не слишком громко стонать, все-таки за соседней стеной находилась остальная часть шайки. А Грейвза даже заводило то, что Тобиас сдерживался, медленные толчки, иногда с перерывами, после которых любовник покрывался мурашками и зарывался лицом в подушку.<br/>— Устал?<br/>Стоило Грейвзу только единожды тяжело выдохнуть, как Тобиас решил подколоть его. Но и Грейвз был не промах.<br/>— Возможно, нам придется закончить раньше, чем ты ожидал.<br/>Хриплый смех, и стрелок прижал плечи Тобиаса и заставил поднять бедра выше. Мага пробила крупная дрожь, в конце концов, он любил эту позу, любил ощущать, как Грейвз прикладывал к нему силу и одновременно старался держать себя в руках. Горло саднило и пот тек по спине, а мужчины уже плохо понимали, шумели ли они, но, к счастью для них, стоны никого не разбудили.<br/>— Долго ты ждал, — протяжно выдохнул Тоби и потянулся, чувствуя, как по ногам потекла сперма.<br/>— А сам-то чуть на стенку не полез, когда выяснилось, что в прошлой гостинице не было свободных комнат на двоих, — хмыкнул Грейвз, вставая с кровати.<br/>— Я боялся, что не засну из-за храпа Грегга, — Тоби закатил глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Малькольм погрузил заготовленные полотенца в тазик с водой.<br/>Очередной завтрак в очередной гостинице, бандиты вместе с остальными посетителями стучали ложками по тарелками и запивали дешевым пойлом, в котором от алкоголя было только название. Кроме одного…<br/>— Эй, Тобиас, — Коул потупил взгляд и вздохнул. — У меня закончились деньги.<br/>— Как? — Тоби поперхнулся, и Грейвз помог ему и похлопал по спине, поймав злой взгляд.<br/>— Проиграл вчера, — Коул пошкрябал яичницу. — Вы ушли, а ко мне подсела какая-то девица…<br/>— Дальше можешь не рассказывать, — Тобиас начал массировать переносицу, вспоминая, чем именно Коул заслужил себе место в команде. — Как ты купился на этот трюк?<br/>— Эдвин, — прорычал Коул, зло глядя на блондина. — Заставил пить.<br/>— Эй, — тот устало фыркнул, даже его организм не смог выдержать вчерашнего алкоголя, отчего с утра его лицо было приятного зеленого оттенка. — Я просил тебя пойти со мной спать.<br/>— Да, что-то такое было, — Малькольм почесал бороду. — Совсем денег нет?<br/>— Я не уверен, что мне хватит заплатить даже за этот завтрак, — Коул покачал головой.<br/>— Ну, с завтраком мы разберемся, — Тобиас начал раскачиваться на стуле. — А вот с твоим пустым кошельком будет сложнее.<br/>— А если я найду тут какое-нибудь дело? — Коул осторожно покосился на боссов.<br/>— Тут осиное гнездо, — Грейвз развел руками. — Даже я не уверен, что могу здесь спокойно расхаживать, но можешь попробовать.<br/>Даже в таком относительно маленьком городке на краю Рунтерры, собирать информацию было сложно. Обойти каждый прилавок, каждую девушку, каждого пьяницу и спросить обо всех последних сплетнях. Кто с кем торговал, общался или спал, кто устроил крупную пирушку в прошлом месяце. Для этого требовалось много сил и времени. Так что было неудивительно, что Эдвин пришел самым последним и с новостями.<br/>— Итак, есть один приезжий барон, — Эдвин шлепнул официантку по заднице, чтобы она скорее принесла ему пиво. — Кичится своим богатством, что есть сил, приезжает и уезжает, закатывает пиры по поводу и без.<br/>— И недавно он как раз свалил, да? — Тобиас переглянулся с Грейвзом, который хмыкнул. — Как-то слишком легко.<br/>— Как и несколько глупцов-аристократов до этого, — Грегг развел руками. — Сколько у нас было таких жертв? Где-то между пятью и сотней?<br/>— Ну вот видите, — Эдвин засмеялся и кивнул. — Проще паренной репы. Делов-то на час или два, слуги с похмелья даже не выползают из спален.<br/>— Только вот нужно ли нам еще больше шума, — Грейвз вытер свои усы от пива. — У нас одни проблемы…<br/>— У нас проблемы чаще всего от тебя, здоровяк, — хмыкнул Тобиас, и даже стрелок не удержался от улыбки.<br/>— Ну, так что? — Эдвин все еще сидел с улыбкой, ожидая своего пива. — Идем?<br/>— Ну, а почему бы и нет, — Грейвз вновь переглянулся с Тоби.<br/>Это действительно было легкой прогулкой, слуги не выходили из спален, даже забыли закрыть черный ход. Правда, пришлось переступать через множество бутылок и остатки еды, а самое главное — через ужасный смрад недавней пирушки. Как и любой другой аристократ, который мало думал о своей безопасности на окраине и больше думал о том, куда бы еще впихнуть аляповатую лепнину с золотыми украшениями.<br/>— Я никогда не пойму, зачем аристократам столько статуэток, — Грегг взял увесистую да и к тому же плохо сделанную статуэтку всадника. — Ну, давайте возьмем что-нибудь. Он все равно не заметит.<br/>— Я тебе гарантирую, что никто не даст за нее больше пары медяков, — Тобиас закатил глаза. — Оно позолоченная.<br/>— Да не может быть! — Грегг провел ногтем по золоту. — Да черт возьми!<br/>Он хотел кинуть ее на пол, но Коул вовремя перехватил ее и погрозил компаньону.<br/>— Не греми!<br/>Тобиас закатил глаза и взглянул на Грейвза и Ллойда, копошащихся вокруг сейфа, который отчаянно не поддавался их напору. Даже припрятанная здоровяком склянка с зельем размягчила только несколько слоев. Так что два самых сильных мужчины кряхтели в углу, пытаясь с помощью меча и чьей-то там матери разогнуть сталь. Тобиас даже не успел предложить свою помощь, как Грейвз резко потянул сталь, и она лопнула, и к его ногам полилось настоящее золото аристократов.<br/>— Думаю, — Малькольм стер пот со лба. — Тут всем хватит.<br/>Бандиты ринулись грести различные монеты и кольца, подвески, Тобиас был уверен, что Грейвз возьмет его долю и, может быть, слегка больше. А в это время маг подошел к задернутым шторам, окно выходило на главный вход. Вокруг единственной горящей лампы кружились светлячки, на легком бризе плавно покачивались деревья и плащи быстро двигающихся к дому аристократа людей.<br/>— Сматываемся, — Тобиас задернул шторы и сразу же встретился с удивленным взглядом Эдвина. — К нам гости.<br/>— Что? Невозможно! — Эдвин хотел было встать, но Грейвз его осадил.<br/>— Ну, нам не привыкать, — Грегг отряхнул руки и закинул мешок себе на плечи. — Как уходим?<br/>— Так же через черный ход, — Грейвз встал и размял плечи. — А дальше куда глаза глядят.<br/>— Почему вы так спокойны? — Эдвин осмотрел главарей, которые сдерживали улыбку. — Нас могут поймать!<br/>— Будто в первый раз, — Тобиас пожал плечами и достал карту, которая загорелась всеми красками.<br/>Тоби отстал от них, чтобы разрушить главную лестницу на второй этаж, и преследователям потребовалось бы больше времени подняться к ним на второй этаж. Наверное, взрыв все же разбудил прислугу, и Грейвз на бегу оттолкнул парочку со своего пути. В здании начались движения и крики, пока бандиты выбирались наружу.<br/>— Как ты тут оказался?! — вскрикнул Эдвин, увидев улыбающегося Тобиаса на выходе из поместья.<br/>— Бежим! — Ллойд оттолкнул оторопевшего Эдвина и пулей выскочил наружу.<br/>А следом за ним и остальные. Они бежали со всех ног, но, к счастью, уловка Тобиаса помогла им оторваться от всех преследователей, а удары Грейвза выбили воспоминания из слуг, которых они встретили. Остановились они в небольшом круглом скверике, в центре стоял резной фонтан, и его вода переливалась в магическом свете фонарей.<br/>— Фув, — Эдвин уперся руками в колени. — Кажется, оторвались…<br/>Зря он повернулся к банде, Тобиас со всей дури ударил его кулаком в лицо, и блондин кое-как устоял на ногах. Бандиты дернулись, Коулу пришлось поправить свои очки.<br/>— Ну, вот, — Грейвз недовольно цокнул и взял поцарапанную руку Тобиаса. — Ты лишил меня удовольствия.<br/>— За что?! — Эдвин не думал повышать голос, все-таки на это ему ума хватило.<br/>— За что?! — вторил ему Тобиас. — Ноксианский ублюдок, ты хотел нас убить!<br/>— Что? — Ллойд удивленно отступил на шаг.<br/>— Второй раз уже, — Грейвз достал бинты из свой сумки и замотал руку Тоби. — С самого начала мы знали, что он шпион Ноксуса.<br/>— Какие же вы умные. Не всех, — сплюнул Эдвин и зло посмотрел на мага. — Тобиаса я хотел оставить. Ты бы нам пригодился.<br/>— Зачем я Ноксусу? — прошипел Тоби и сложил руки на груди.<br/>— Не Ноксусу, — Эдвин хмыкнул и с вызовом осмотрел свою бывшую группу. — Я работаю не только с ними.<br/>— Ты двойной агент? — Коул ужаснулся. — Военным Ноксуса это не понравится.<br/>— Много лет они это позволяли, — Эдвин развел руками и пожал плечами. — С чего бы им прекращать?<br/>— С того, что только до тех пор, пока это полезно Ноксусу, — Грейвз подозвал Грегга, у которого был мешок. — Они будут закрывать на это глаза. Вот твоя доля, спасибо и проваливай, — Малькольм кинул несколько украшений к ногам Эдвина.<br/>— О, так просто я не уйду, — Эдвин указал на Тобиаса. — Тебе не место среди них, твои навыкам, какими бы странными они действительно ни были …<br/>— Ты даже не знаешь, насколько они странные, — Тобиас закатил глаза и кое-как удержался, чтобы не ударить шпиона второй раз.<br/>— И все же ты полезен, — Эдвин ухмыльнулся и стер с губы кровь.<br/>— Именно! Полезен, — Тобиас сурово взглянул на шпиона. — А когда перестану, куда я денусь?<br/>— Да ладно тебе, — Эдвин рассмеялся и лукаво посмотрел на Тобиаса. — Я помогу тебе со всем, в том числе и где перекантоваться, если ты ничего не имеешь против меня под боком…<br/>Кажется, Эдвину показалось уместным подкатывать после того, как он признался в попытке убийства, а вот остальные его не поддержали. Коул отступил за Грегга, нервно сжимавшего меч и не сводившего взгляда с Грейвза в ожидании приказа. Ллойд поглядывал за спину, ожидая погони, но, к счастью, повернулся к боссам в самый нужный момент…<br/>— Кажется, ты так и не понял…<br/>И Тоби, схватив Грейвза за ворот жилетки, прижался губами к его губам. Эдвин удивленно ойкнул, поняв, что ходил по краю с приставаниями и неуместными вопросами.<br/>— Доволен? — Грейвз снисходительно посмотрел на любовника, который сам прикатил поцелуй.<br/>— Еще как, — рассмеялся Тоби и отпустил жилетку.<br/>— Ой, да ладно! С Грейвзом?! — Эдвин взмахнул руками. — Я думал, у тебя вкус получше!<br/>— Так, — Малькольм хрустнул пальцами. — Мне надоело. Или ты проваливаешь, или с утра окружные детки найдут твое тело в фонтане.<br/>Эдвин судорожно сглотнул и отступил, но, когда все бандиты поняли, что разговор пришел к своему завершению, и развернулись, чтобы уйти, он сделал самую последнюю попытку.<br/>— Неужели с ними лучше, чем со мной? За ними же охотится Гангпланк! — он почти рычал от своего бессилия.<br/>Один только Коул повернулся, чтобы ответить.<br/>— Уж лучше Король, чем Ноксианские ублюдки.<br/>Вернувшись в гостиницу, они решили не сразу идти спать. В конце концов, в зале кто-то что-то праздновал, а, значит, если их хватятся, то можно было обеспечить себе алиби. Сложив вещи в комнатах и отвоевав стол, бандиты заказали холодного пива.<br/>— Как давно вы знали? — Коул вытер губы от пены и ухмыльнулся.<br/>— С самого начала, — Тобиас игрался с картами, положив ноги на колени Грейвза.<br/>Им нравилось не держать свои отношения в тайне, как они потом себе признались. В этом было что-то такое необычное, экзотическое и притягательное. Правда по пути они не избежали колкостей, но в целом, их связь приняли достаточно нейтрально. Ллойд радовался, что теперь-то девушки точно достануться ему, а Грегг пошутил про то, что это еще не факт…<br/>— Уже несколько раз пытался с нами связаться с самых разных уголков Валорана, — Грейвз пожал плечами и достал ноксианскую монетку, найденную в порту. — Но с помощью него мы многое заработали на наркоте.<br/>— Да уж, — Ллойд помахал рукой дамочке, буравившей его взглядом. — Чуть дважды не погибли.<br/>— Кто ж знал, — Малькольм рассмеялся и отпил пива.<br/>— Мне интересно, — Грегг фыркнул и начал раскачиваться на стуле. — Как давно вы были вместе? Этим вы не мало разозлили Эдвина.<br/>— Какое-то время, — Тобиас с Грейвзом хитро переглянулись.<br/>— Ой, да ладно вам, — протянул Коул, не сдерживая смеха. — Наконец-то вы похожи на людей, а не грабителей-волшебников, и вы скрываете самое интересное!<br/>— А ты, судя по всему, любителей сплетен, а, малой? — Грейвз щелкнул Коула по носу. — Пей свое пиво.<br/>— А вы не боитесь, что Эдвин доложит, где мы ночуем? — Грегг прыснул и потянулся за закуской.<br/>— Тогда ему придется признать, что был там сам, — Тобиас покачал головой. — И, скорее всего, этот аристократ, который расстался со своим золотом, так же был пособником Ноксуса, а, значит, ему придется возмещать убытки.<br/>— Скорее всего, он расскажет, что я его оглушил и убежал с добычей, — Грейвз погладил ногу Тобиаса. — И будет чист, если прежде он не косячил.<br/>— Хм, — Тобиас встал и лукаво посмотрел на Грейвза. — Кажется, ты говорил, что я отнял у тебя удовольствие… Позволь вернуть.<br/>— А? — Грейвз посмотрел на уходящего любовника. — А!<br/>— Подожди, Тобиас! — Ллойд окликнул мужчин. — В каком-то городе была девушка, рыженькая такая, дала мне пощечину, а ты… Ты же не был с ней тогда. Ты был с Грейвзом или нет?<br/>— И да, и нет, — двусмысленно протянул Тобиас, а Грейвз кое-как удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться, потому что от ответа у Коула пиво пошло носом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ах, если бы такие деньки были вечными. Грабежи, празднования в тавернах, подкатывания к девушкам легкого поведения или с тяжелым характером. Но все в этом мире рано или поздно заканчивалось.<br/>Первым был Ллойд — неудачно подкатил к дамочке, завязал в таверне драку, а, когда подоспели стражники, его забрали в тюрьму. Бандиты думали, что это послужит хорошим уроком для Ллойда и научит его не приставать к особо пылким девушкам. Такое происходило уже не в первый раз, так что они решили действовать как всегда — прийти утром и заплатить за своего непутевого компаньона.<br/>К сожалению, девушка оказалась любовницей какого-то авторитетного человека, и тот надавил на стражников, так что залог не принимали, а утром Ллойда нашли в камере мертвым.<br/>Грегг тоже не смог продержаться долго. Обида за друга, хотя и сам предложил этот план, и не такая уж эфемерная опасность рядом с Тобиасом и Грейвзом вынудили его смыться с вещами под покровом ночи.<br/>Коула просто-напросто оставили в гостинице, но и сам иллюзионист ожидал этого. Знал, что в какой-то момент Тобиас и Грейвз испарятся, оставив после себя немного денег и оплаченную на неделю вперед гостиницу.<br/>Когда Тобиас обернулся на прибрежный город, в котором уже кипела жизнь, поднялся легкий ветерок и солнце показалось из-за облаков. Ветер принес и шум города, совсем тихий, но он напомнил, что скоро они вновь уйдут подальше в лес.<br/>— Уже скучаешь по мальку? — Грейвз обнял Тобиаса за плечи.<br/>— Ему лучше без нас, — напарник пожал плечами и поправил волосы. — Я очень удивлюсь, если он продолжит воровское дело.<br/>— Ну, задатки у него есть, — Малькольм выдохнул дым от сигары. — Все возможно, но я тоже думаю, что он засядет где-нибудь в каморке.<br/>— Тоже хорошо, — Тобиас хмыкнул, и они пошли по дороге.<br/>— К чему это ты? — Грейвз выкинул остатки сигары и удивленно посмотрел на друга.<br/>— К тому, что… сколько еще мы сможем продолжать такую жизнь? — Тобиас хмыкнул и развел руками. — Десять лет? Двадцать? Мы не становимся моложе, ты с оглушительной скоростью наживаешь себе врагов. Я-то еще могу улизнуть с помощью магии, но тебя взять с собой не смогу…<br/>— Меня всего лишь ищут в половине мест, где мы были, — хохотнул Грейвз и нервно потер шею, ему не нравился настрой, с которым говорил Тоби. — Скорее те, кто меня ищут, сами сдохнут, или я убью их, если до меня их не убьют такие же охотники.<br/>— Будем надеяться, — Тобиас улыбнулся и поправил сумку. — Но, наверное, иметь безопасный угол тоже надо, мы же не можем быть готовыми встретить смерть за каждым поворотом.<br/>Нет, Тобиас не имел ничего против приключений, но он не мог в открытую сказать, что просто беспокоился за Грейвза, тот бы поднял его на смех, как он когда-то. Но оба были неправы, как сейчас, так и будут в дальнейшем.<br/>И Грейвз начал думать. Думать о том, как им заработать на «спокойную» жизнь, искать слухи о большом богатстве, ведь деньги копить они не могли. Грейвз большую часть своих денег пересылал матери, Тобиас тоже тратил деньги, но не говорил куда, лишь по обыкновению отмахивался стандартной фразой: «Если хочешь, чтобы Леди Удача тебя благословила, изволь потратиться».<br/>Тобиас пропустил момент, когда они перестали спать в одной кровати, когда они перестали целоваться или просто встречать рассвет вместе. Лежа на кровати в гостинице у черта на куличках, он внезапно спросил себя: «А чем занимается Грейвз последние… месяцы?»<br/>— Эй, здоровяк, — Тобиас встал с кровати и подошел к сидящему за столом Малькольмом, обнимая его за плечи. — Идем спать, — промурлыкал Тобиас, зная, что на напарника это должно было сработать.<br/>— Иди без меня, — отмахнулся стрелок и пожевал сигарету. — Я сейчас все прочитаю и тоже пойду.<br/>— Завтра прочитаешь, — с нажимом сказал Тобиас, не веря тому, что Грейвз отказался от него. — Никуда эти бумаги не убегут, а вот настроение.<br/>— Как раз-таки убегут, — Грейвз хмыкнул и стряхнул пепел, даже не глядя на мага. — Возможно, придется связаться со старыми нашими знакомыми. Например, Кольт, Мерин или, может, Кирпич…<br/>— Как хочешь, — как можно безразличнее отозвался Тобиас, но почувствовал, как подкосились ноги.<br/>В комнате стало темно, а свеча, под которой читал Грейвз, казалось, кое-как двигалась в плотном воздухе. Уши заложило, а нос забился запахом пороха. Тобиас попытался скрыться под одеялом, но кровать была противно холодной, будто бы он лежал на камнях побережья.<br/>Невозможно было вздохнуть, мага трясло, он чувствовал надвигающийся шторм, который изменит их жизни. Когда-то он уже ощущал нечто подобное, в пещере на берегу моря, и вновь перед глазами всплыло тело Грейвза.<br/>Но оно пропало, и пелена спала с глаз, как только Грейвз рассмеялся, не зная, что его ждало. А Тобиас знал…</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>У тебя не было ничего своего. Множество вещей, приносимых взрослыми, разделялись между толпой детворы, одежда, которая была на тебе сейчас, уже кто-то носил, и после тебя она отправится твоим младшим братьям. На цветастом корабле не было тайников, каждый сантиметр проверялся перед любым населенным пунктом, даже еду тебе приходилось делить с кем-то, потому что кому-то всегда было нужнее, чем тебе.<br/>Ты сбежал, а последние взгляды, которые тебе достались, были полными презрения. Но даже они были общими, так сказали старшие всем, кто был младше. Ты впервые вздохнул свободно, а первые украденные деньги ты уже даже не помнишь на что потратил.<br/>В этом были свои минусы, никто теперь не мог рассказать, как контролировать карты, но даже так это было лучше. Взрослые лишь защищались, тасовали карты только так, чтобы не проиграть. А ты выигрывал, каждый раз уходил с более забитым кошельком, тонкие пальцы пересчитывали золото, и ты даже не смотрел на цветастые корабли и кучку людей, собирающих последние пожитки ради еды.<br/>Твоя судьба всегда была связана с картами, но даже они не принадлежали тебе, но они сводили с нужными людьми.<br/>Ты навсегда запомнил этот взгляд. Вы сидели по разные стороны стола, он — огромный, жующий сигару, которую явно купил не сам, а перед ним такой же расклад как у тебя.<br/>4 туза.<br/>Окружающие еще не поняли, что их обыграли нечистые на руку мошенники, которые улыбались друг другу и негласно договаривались сбежать вместе. Ты впервые услышал огонь «Судьбы», смеялся во весь голос, разбрасывая взрывающиеся карты и добавляя суматохи. Каким-то чудом ты успел схватить бутылку, увы, самого дешевого пойла, которое было в этой таверне.<br/>Впервые ты встретил такого же человека как ты, такого же сорвиголову, такого же человека, который не имел ничего в карманах. Что бы ни творилось в Рунетерре, война на всех континентах и островах, исчадия Бездны атаковали людей, научные конференции и балы многочисленных аристократов, вы всегда были вместе, прикрывали друг другу спину, пили и танцевали под луной. Но, увы, он не научил тебя быть собственником, ты слишком поздно понял, насколько он был для тебя важным человеком. Старые привычки не говорить об истинных намерениях, чувствах и желаниях, отыгрались на тебе в десятилетних ночных кошмарах.<br/>А когда на корабле он наставил на тебя пушку, ты был благодарен всем богам за то, что он был жив и ты хотя бы в последний раз стоял перед ним с прямой спиной.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>У тебя не было ничего своего. Денег матери едва хватало на еду, а в Билджвотерских подворотнях было множество других полуголых сорванцов. Каждый день владелица грозилась выкинуть вас, каждую ночь приходили пьяные мужики, которые готовы были выломать дверь, если твоя мать их не обслужит. Ты вовремя понял, что был сильнее их, вовремя понял, что был сильнее сорванцов, но добываемого все равно не хватало.<br/>И ты поссорился с матерью, которая снова промывала тебе раны, и не вовремя вспомнил, что утром отплывал корабль. Нашли тебя почти сразу, после пары затрещин нескольким матросам тебя заметили. И запрягли драить палубы, чистить картошку — рук кораблю всегда не хватало. Ты снова и снова напоминал всем, что ты далеко не обычный заяц. Матросы многому научили тебя, узнав, что ты рос без отца — боям без правил, карточным трюкам, как пить и не пьянеть.<br/>А потом ты пропал из их жизни. Ходить под парусом было замечательно, но, увы, не прибыльно, да и скучно стало. И матросы не отличались лучшим нравом, чем матушка — множество запретов и график. Ты уже не помнишь, каким образом ты оказался за тем столом, скольких ты для этого убил и обокрал, все смешалось и все стало обыденностью.<br/>Но тот взгляд ты не забудешь. Слишком наглый, слишком ехидный, слишком родной. Ты перевернул стол, и начался полнейший хаос, который ты так любил, но теперь ты был не один. Ты находился центре сражения, пока твой будущий напарник прикрывал твою спину, за которую ты впервые не беспокоился. Потом помог ему перебраться через забор, потому что его руки были заняты бутылкой. И впервые ты увидел, как он ругался на дерьмовое пойло в лесу под звездами.<br/>Обычно пустые карманы наполнились золотом, впервые ты увидел объявление о награде за свою голову. Впервые ты так близко столкнулся с магией, которая тебе никогда не нравилась и не будет в будущем. И впервые ты захотел, чтобы кто-то всегда находился рядом с тобой, и из-за этих мыслей ты начал сходить с ума.<br/>И первый же человек, которому ты доверился, повернулся к тебе спиной. Ты кричал его имя, пока тебя связывали, и чертовы десять лет повторял его имя с яростью, но лишь для того, чтобы в нужный момент не нажать на курок и дать ему сбежать. А всего лишь через несколько часов, когда ты прощался с жизнью, он переборол свой главный страх и вытащил тебя, а ты молился, чтобы он остался жив.<br/>Впервые за десять лет ты увидел его глаза, но они тут же были спрятаны за плотной синей завесой…
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Было странно видеть Грейвза таким. Спокойно лежавшим на соседней кровати и сложившим руки на груди, одеяло не закрывало ноги — уж слишком он был большим для обычного мужчины.<br/>Было странно видеть его постаревшим. Поседевшие волосы, в уголках глаз уже собирались морщины. Характер и раньше был не сахар, а сейчас и подавно, уже несколько человек имели опыт общения с кулаками Грейвза. Однако Твистеду было интересно, огрубели ли его руки?<br/>«Храпеть стал больше».<br/>Фейт поджал губы, как раз из-за этого он и проснулся. Еще не запели петухи, а он натянул рубашку и вышел из номера гостиницы где-то на полпути к Зауну. Было бы у них немного больше денег, они бы отправились кораблем, возможно даже с трехразовым питанием. Но нет, на своих двоих, обкрадывая зевак, у которых было не больше монет в кошельках, чем у бандитов.<br/>Очаровав официантку, которая из-за своего ветреного поведения не досчитается потом пары монет и уж точно не подумает на Твистеда, взяв завтрак на двоих и послушав свежих сплетен, маг отправился в номер, где уже проснулся Грейвз.<br/>— В Билджвотере творится сущий хаос, — пока здоровяк натягивал штаны, Фейт поставил еду на столик, за которым кое-как уместились мужчины и их еда. — Может быть, Сара может удержать свои пушки, но уж точно не остров.<br/>— Девчонке не хватает того страха, что нагонял Король, — Грейвз сел за стол и даже не поблагодарил Твистеда, лишь почесал бороду, превращая ее в еще большее гнездо. — О нем что-то слышно?<br/>— Тоже не веришь, что он помер? — Твистед сложил руки на груди. — Но нет, о нем ничего не слышно. А вот у Принца состоялись пышные похороны.<br/>— Надеюсь, никто не додумался на банкете подать осьминога, — фыркнул стрелок, и они начали завтракать.<br/>Увы, несмотря на всю конспирацию, которую они устраивали, чтобы Грейвза не заметили гвардейцы или кто-то подобный, на свете оставались охотники за головами. А уж голова Малькольма Грейвза был лакомым кусочком на Валоране, и из-за этого страдали люди вокруг.<br/>Это был постоялый двор в глуши, который держался на случайно заблудившихся путниках. Или на таких бандитах как Твистед и Грейвз, которые не хотели лишнего шума. Покосившееся здание из серых досок, полуразрушенная конюшня, видимо, ее доски пошли в костер, не вырубать же лес вокруг с его толстыми стволами и высокими ветками. Внутри, кроме них, за такими же серыми немногочисленными столами, сидел хозяин и двое мужчин, впоследствии оказалось, что они были стрелком и магом. Увы, ужасными.<br/>Когда один из них ушел вместе с владельцем, Твистед и Грейвз пошутили о том, что, если бы хозяин не взял оплату вперед, то они бы тут же смотались. У них каждая монета на счету, как и у хозяина двора, который схватился за поимку знаменитого преступника на старости лет. Что могло пойти так?<br/>Бандиты по привычке выбрали единственный стол, который не просматривался со входа, так что стрелку пришлось садиться обратно за свой стол, а хозяину — за стойку. Увы, они оказались не слишком компетентны и пока доставали свое оружие, хозяин — старый дробовик, а зачинщик всего этого балагана — револьвер, их заметили и были готовы к любому повороту событий.<br/>Дробовик владельца дал осечку, ведь оружие надо регулярно чистить и смазывать, так что Грейвз ринулся к нему и ударил «Новой Судьбой» человека, который их только что обслужил. Наемник с револьвером попытался выстрелить в здоровяка, но не смог — слишком мало было навыков даже для такой огромной цели. И он совершенно забыл про Твистеда, который отправил в него пару карт, но, увы, те не достигли цели, помощник-маг сдул их ветром.<br/>— Даже не думай тянуться к оружию, — Грейвз за стойкой зарядил свой дробовик и посмотрел на лежащего владельца. — Я не убил тебя только потому, что я сегодня добрый.<br/>— Иди к черту!<br/>Выстрел «Новой Судьбы» не смог отрезвить солдатов удачи, пожалуй, их наоборот раззадорило то, что не придется делиться добычей, правда, ее надо было сначала поймать.<br/>— Сколько за меня дают? — Грейвз встал из-за стойки и повел плечом, дробовик приятно оттягивал руки.<br/>— Слишком много для твоего кошелька, — фыркнул револьверщик и направил свое оружие на беззаконника.<br/>— Моему кошельку всегда мало, — Грейвз хмыкнул и взвел курок. — Как и моему напарнику.<br/>Маг не успел ничего сказать и понять, когда Твистед телепортировался за его спину — выстрел заглушил хлопок, — и свернул ему шею.<br/>— Как ты?..<br/>Всегда следи за своим противником, не отводи взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, как тело твоего напарника падало на пол. Ведь следом упадешь и ты. Грейвз перемахнул через стойку и после кувырка оказался рядом с наемником и выстрелил тому в живот.<br/>— Все-таки немного заедает, — Грейвз осмотрел свое оружие, не придавая значения тому, что у его ног начала образовываться лужа крови.<br/>— Поэтому мы и идем в Заун, — Тобиас стряхнул руки и нагнулся к магу. — Интересно, где владелец хранит деньги?<br/>— Неужели с каждым годом наемники становятся все моложе? — Грейвз все же отошел от трупа, чтобы не испачкать ботинки в крови.<br/>— Затяжная война, — Тобиас пожал плечами и вытащил монеты из кошелька мага. Слишком мало. — Проблемы буквально по всем направлениям, даже Ионии достается на постоянной основе.<br/>В этой чертовой гостинице, где под ветром было слышно, как она тряслась, не нашлось ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать бандитов. Грейвз кое-как нашел выгребную яму, или так он решил, скидывая туда тела. Не было видно с дороги, и ладно.<br/>— Хочешь выпить? — Твистед показал бутылку, которую нашел в комнате владельца.<br/>— Не откажусь, — Грейвз с вздохом сел за стойку. — Кроме нее нашел еще что-нибудь?<br/>— Даже забытых вещей постояльцев нет, — фыркнул Твистед, безуспешно пытаясь протереть стакан от грязи. — Да и сам владелец был беден как церковная мышь. Все, что нашел.<br/>Маг кинул кошелек, в котором тихо отозвались монеты. Грейвз даже не заглянул в него, потому что итак было ясно, что денег им не перевалило. Да и чего он ожидал? Что охотники за головами от жирной жизни пойдут на него?<br/>— И все-таки, — Твистед потянулся за вторым стаканом.<br/>Его рука дрогнула, и это не укрылось от взгляда Грейвза. Так было не в первый раз, и здоровяк знал, что Твистед не скажет что с рукой, так что он пока тоже будет играть в незнайку.<br/>— Нам нужны деньги, — Твистед разлил по стаканам выпивку с запахом спирта и чего-то противно кислого, которая к тому же была мутно-коричневого цвета и которую не хотелось пить. — Вся выручка от прошлого заказа пойдет на ремонт твоей пушки.<br/>— Думаю, в Зауне решим, — Грейвз взял стакан и посмотрел на напиток. Даже ему не нравился вид этой штуки. — Надо напрячь старые связи или построить новые.<br/>— Главное, чтобы так же не пришли за твоей головой, — Фэйт кивнул и решил все-таки отпить напитка. — Что за гадость?!<br/>— Неужели так плохо? — Грейвз хмыкнул и понял, насколько он скучал по такой реакции мага.<br/>— Ты даже не представляешь насколько, — хрипло прошипел Твистед, ища, чем бы запить.<br/>К тому времени, когда и Грейвз начал плеваться от этого пойла, он уже нашел графин с водой и подал напарнику. Горло жгло будто он пил чистый спирт, а теплая вода не помогала.<br/>— В тюрьме и то выпивка была лучше, — выругался Грейвз и, встав с места, достал сигару в надежде, что она может помочь с послевкусием.<br/>— Зачем тебе это? — Твистед с удивлением посмотрел на здоровяка, который закрыл бутылку и сложил в сумку.<br/>— Вдруг понадобится, — тот пожал плечами.<br/>Они уже отошли далеко от постоялого двора, уже почти подошли к основному тракту, а там было недалеко от нормальной гостиницы, и Твистед вновь решил заговорить. Для этого ему понадобились все силы.<br/>— Ты говорил, что твоя мать умерла, — он старался не смотреть в сторону Грейвза.<br/>— Угу, — буркнул в ответ напарник.<br/>— Я, — неуверенно протянул Твистед, прячась за шляпой. — Организовал ей похороны и до ее смерти отправлял деньги от твоего имени.<br/>Грейвз был удивлен, примерно так же, как когда он увидел запись о том, что тело его матери по всем правилам отправили в море. Он думал, что она просто нашла себе нормального любовника.<br/>— Спасибо, — Грейвз отвел глаза и сжал кулаки.<br/>Ему следовало что-то сказать, хоть что-нибудь. Но он вспомнил, как в Билджвотере Твистед ему все высказал, и понял, что сам был виноват во всех бедах. Слова застряли в горле.<br/>«Хочу увидеть его глаза».<br/>Грейвз открыл дверь в комнату, в руках у него были бутылка вина и полотенце. Чем ближе они находились к Пилтоверу, тем лучше становился сервис и тем выше были цены, но одно дело уже не могло ждать. Твистед сидел в кресле напротив камина, плотная синяя завеса застилала его глаза и слегка колыхалась вместе с огнем в камине. Грейвз со стуком поставил бутылку на столик, заставляя мешавшего карты Твистеда выйти из транса.<br/>— Раздевайся.<br/>Твистед вздохнул и, встав, начал расстегивать жилетку. Грейвз прошел к своей сумке. Порывшись немного, он извлек небольшой ножик и бутылку того ужасного пойла и вернулся обратно, закидывая кочергу в камин.<br/>— И как долго ты собирался скрывать? — здоровяк прикурил от углей сигару.<br/>— У нас нет денег на лечение, — прошипел Твистед, сев плечом к огню. — Она даже не ведущая.<br/>— Ага, но каждое движение сопровождается болью, — Грейвз покачал головой. — Ты думал, я не замечу?<br/>— До сих пор же не замечал, — Фейт отвернулся, не желая смотреть на напарника.<br/>Характер испортился не только у Грейвза. Стрелок покачал головой, он не узнавал своего друга. Привычки остались теми же, поведение, франт есть франт, но иногда возникало ощущение, что он будто бы говорил со стеной.<br/>«Ладно, сначала рана Тобиаса».<br/>Грейвз очистил корягу от сажи, потом прокалил и нож. Рана Твистеда загноилась и покрылась коркой, но все же оказалась небольшой. Жидкость из бутылки полилась на пол лишь для того, чтобы продезинфицировать нож.<br/>— Так вот для чего ты его взял, — хмыкнул маг и сглотнул, он знал, что последует за этим.<br/>— И вино, которое я принес для тебя, — Грейвз присел на колени, чтобы рана Твистеда оказалась на уровне его глаз. — Выпьешь перед или после?<br/>— После.<br/>Фейт закусил губу и прикрыл рот, чтобы не закричать. Грейвз старался резать аккуратно и быстро, чтобы доставить как можно меньше дискомфорта. Теперь рана была чистая, без наростов и гнойников, Грейвз вылил туда немного самодельного пойла и повернулся к кочерге. Вот и полотенце пригодилось — Твистед закрыл им рот — но стон все же вырвался.<br/>— Все, — Грейвз отряхнул руки и выдохнул дым. — Лучше?<br/>— Сейчас напьюсь, — Твистед протер глаза. — И будет лучше.<br/>И немного помедлив, добавил:<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>— Твои руки нам еще пригодятся.<br/>Грейвз хотел себя ударить, он не это имел ввиду. Совсем не это. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь, что лишило бы Твистеда этой холодной магической завесы на глазах. Хотел увидеть, как напарник по-настоящему улыбался, и одновременно довести его до белого каления, чтобы увидеть его настоящие чувства.<br/>Здоровяк был не против того, чтобы Твистед выпил вино в одного, ему было нужнее, и завалился спать. Внизу играла музыка, а Грейвз смотрел в потолок и думал, как же они докатились до такой жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чем ближе они были к Пилтоверу, тем больше людей становилось на дороге. Множество тележек, повозок стекалось к главному входу, и тем легче было затеряться в толпе парочке бандитов, поднимая вместе с ними пыль.<br/>— Еще раз протянешь руки к моему кошельку, — рыкнул Грейвз, уже повернувшись к кому-то, кто тянул руки к поясу мужчины. — Брошу под соседнюю повозку.<br/>Неуклюжий вор ойкнул и поспешно ретировался подальше от здоровяка, и тот вздохнул. Даже он, несмотря на всю горячность своей молодой головы, понимал, у кого можно было воровать, а у кого — нет, этот же срезал кошельки у всех мимо проходящих людей.<br/>— Смотри, — Твистед хохотнул и подкинул мешочек с золотом, прицениваясь к объему. — Я заработал нам на ужин! В отличие от кого-то, кто распугивает мальков в воде, — Фейт оскалился.<br/>— Благодарю великодушно, великий вор, — рыкнул Грейвз и нервно поправил капюшон.<br/>— Да ладно тебе, — Твистед легким движением рук отправил кошелек в складки плаща. — Все пройдет как по маслу, как и в прошлый раз.<br/>— Ты же знаешь, как быстро меняются цены у попрошаек, — Грейвз повел плечом, отгоняя плохие мысли.<br/>Им нужно было в Заун, Нижний город, куда вело множество входов помимо главного. Сойдя с основного тракта и двигаясь к берегу по скалистым путям, они понервировали парочку, которая, судя по всему, в первый раз спускалась в Заун таким образом, и, пока те вжимались в камень, Твистед и Грейвз быстро прошли мимо, не сдерживая смешков. Запахи и люди Зауна начинались уже здесь, на небольшом плато среди гор. Старые хекстековые детали были разбросаны везде, какие-то даже подпирали обветшалые домишки, где ютились немногочисленные люди, которые называли себя привратниками. Перед спуском в город уже выстроилась огромная очередь, привлекая зевак, и свежий ветерок безуспешно пытался справиться с миазмами, выходящими из свалок Нижнего Зауна.<br/>— А что они сделали?<br/>— Сначала пытались нас купить… Ик! А потом решили нас убить!<br/>Грейвз бросил взгляд туда, где привратник, видимо, возомнивший себя героем этого маленького пункта, нализался алкоголя и рассказывал новые байки вокруг костра, где сидели такие же потасканные жизнью путники. А что могло произойти в этом месте? Ну, очередные неспособные к чему-либо бандиты, которых отрыгнул Заун, попытались в последнем порыве захватить хоть что-нибудь. Вот как раз их головы покоились на самодельных пиках вдоль дороги. Отвисшие языки, выпавшие глаза, на некоторых головах были шрамы, потускневшие блондинистые волосы…<br/>— Тобиас…<br/>— Я же говорил не называть меня так, — прошипел Твистед и не сразу повернулся к Грейвзу, который похлопал его по руке. — Что?!<br/>— Эдвин.<br/>Грейвз не знал, что он почувствовал. Прошлое ударило по голове так сильно, как только могло. Он только что встретил человека, который пытался их убить, но ушел живым. И оставался таковым последние десять лет, и наверняка они бы встретились здесь же пару дней назад. Но вот его голова сидела на пике и смотрела в землю потухшим взглядом.<br/>— Он и его дружки. Ик! Навели тут шороху! Но, — пьяница возвел палец к небу. — Мы тоже не лыком шиты! Правда, и пара наших полегла, а некоторые и вообще в море упали. Ик!<br/>— Эй! Вы будете двигаться?!<br/>Грейвз и Твистед поскорее нагнали ушедшую вперед очередь, даже не споря с тем, кто на них накричал.<br/>— Что они тут забыли? — Грейвз натянул капюшон на нос.<br/>— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — Твистед пытался разглядеть хоть что-то в округе, но все было как обычно. Даже заметил несколько лиц, которые видел до этого. — Но, думаю, этим проходом надо перестать пользоваться.<br/>— Согласен.<br/>У них даже не было сил, чтобы спорить с людьми на страже, когда с них содрали больше, чем было нужно. В лифте Грейвз прижался к стене и хмуро смотрел себе под ноги до тех пор, пока тряска не успокоилась и все не пошли на выход.<br/>— Кажется, — Грейвз фыркнул и достал сигару, чтобы запахом табака перебить все остальные. — С каждым разом воздух тут все хуже и хуже.<br/>— Возможно, — буркнул Твистед и пошел вперед. — Или ты просто никак не можешь привыкнуть к свежему воздуху, — он не удержался от издевки.<br/>— Каждый глоток морского ветра считаю даром с небес, — хохотнул в ответ Грейвз и пожал плечам. — Пойдем найдем гостиницу.<br/>— Если там будет ванна, — Твистед съежился от очередного порыва ветра. — Мы там останемся.<br/>— Если ты платишь, — и Грейвз тут же получил тычок под ребра.<br/>Увы, поиски продолжились до самого вечера и ознаменовались победой картежника. который тут же заказал горячую ванну в номер. Да и что им было нужно от комнаты? Пара кроватей, которые могли выдержать вес стрелка, с минимумом клопов, камин, столик и кресла вокруг него были бонусом, не более. Пока Грейвз ходил за свежей газетой, заодно заказал и еду в номер, потому что знал, что раз Фейт дорвался до ванны, он не вылезет из нее, пока вода не остынет. И да, он был прав — зайдя в номер, он увидел, как напарник уже разлегся в ванне. Ноги и руки свисали с бортов, голова была откинута, а глаза — прикрыты.<br/>— Пф, чистюля.<br/>— Тебе бы тоже не помешало, — спокойно ответил Фейт, не особо обижаясь на друга.<br/>— Мне достаточно холодной воды в речке, — Грейвз снял плащ и устроился в кресле. — Я же не плаваю как топор. Как рука?<br/>— Сойдет.<br/>— Значит завтра пойдем к доктору. Твое «сойдет» хуже моего «живой».<br/>И вот сейчас Твистед нахмурился, подсчитывая оставшиеся деньги, а Грейвз смотрел на ближайшую руку мага. Он был уверен, что все шрамы на ней Твистед получил во время их разлуки.<br/>— Если мы пойдем лечить мою руку, — маг сел и ополоснул лицо. — Нам не хватит на ремонт твоей пушки.<br/>— Она стреляет? Стреляет, — Грейвз пожал плечами и взял газету, чтобы отвлечься. — А твоя рука может внезапно заболеть, так что.<br/>— А твоя пушка может дать осечку так же внезапно, — рыкнул Твистед и зло посмотрел на Грейвза, тот испытывал его терпение. В конце концов ради кого он терпел эту жуткую боль. — А у меня есть вторая рука, а вот денег на вторую пушку нет!<br/>— Тобиас…<br/>— Не называй меня так!<br/>— Моя пушка ничто без твоих магических трюков, — рыкнул Грейвз и начал массировать переносицу. — Так было всегда…<br/>— Ага, — Твистед отвернулся, чтобы снова лечь в ванну. — Только это «всегда» было десять лет назад.<br/>И вот тут Грейвз прикусил язык. Кажется, кто-то опять перегнул палку, и этот кто-то мгновенно получил за это пощечину.<br/>«А то я не понимаю, что уже не будет как тогда!»<br/>Краска на газете потекла, потому что она была последней у мальчика-разносчика. Ужасная бумага резала пальцы и одновременно разваливалась на куски, и не приносила никакого удовольствия. Да, были новости, но из серии «Наши ученые вновь боролись со смертью!» или «Журналист трахнул стражника!». Ничего нужного или интересного, что могло бы помочь бандитам с их ужасным финансовым положением.<br/>— Если ты найдешь что-нибудь, — Твистед внезапно решил пойти навстречу. — Я пойду к доктору.<br/>— Хорошо, придется купить информацию, — Грейвз вздохнул и закрыл газету.<br/>— Главное, чтобы хватило на вторую ванну.<br/>— Ах ты!<br/>Положение спасла весьма грубая официантка гостиницы, нет, она не открыла дверь их комнаты с ноги — ее за это уже отругали во время самой первой смены. Но до сих пор ее не научили стучаться в номер перед тем, как зайти.<br/>— Эй, — это была девушка с двумя подносами, низким голосом и пухлым телом. — Вы кричали? У вас все хорошо? — она со стуком поставила еду на стол и грозно осмотрела комнату.<br/>— Да, все хорошо, — Грейвз фыркнул и внимательно посмотрел на нее, а через секунду улыбнулся так очаровательно, как только мог. — А вы знаете какие-нибудь места, где можно потанцевать?<br/>Малькольм увидел, как Твистед побледнел, прекрасно осознав, как эта дама могла воспринять такие вопросы. Но, к его счастью, все обошлось.<br/>— У меня вообще-то есть муж, — она уперлась руками в бока, но было видно, что она была польщена таким предложением.<br/>— Какая печаль, — Грейвз выдал смешок и облокотился о свою руку, сложив газету на колени. — Но все равно, нам с другом интересно, где можно побывать вечером и развлечься.<br/>— Ну, судя по вашему благосостоянию, вы не сможете даже попасть на званый вечер в Пилтовере, — она покачала головой и развела руками. — Возможно только, что…<br/>— А через сколько дней он будет? — Грейвз растянулся в улыбке, заметив, как Твистед глубже и глубже погружался в воду.<br/>— Через неделю, — официантка нахмурилась. — А еще несколько будет проходить в Зауне, и туда вход свободный.<br/>Она ушла, хлопнув дверью, и Грейвз рассмеялся в голос. Все складывалось как нельзя удачно. Ключик к информации был получен, да и Твистед стал бледен, будто бы снова отправился ко дну.<br/>— А можно было менее эксцентрично спросить? — маг начал массировать переносицу.<br/>— Уж кто бы говорил, — Грейвз взял тарелку с едой.<br/>Слишком растушенное мясо с овощами скоро превратятся в кашу, но для стрелка и это сойдет. Запить это супом или выпивкой, лишь бы набить желудок, хотя он уже предвидел несколько комментариев по поводу еды от его партнера.<br/>— Я же за тебя беспокоился, — Твистед хмыкнул и убрал волосы назад. — Наверняка будет строить тебе глазки.<br/>— Зато я добыл нам информацию, — Грейвз пожал плечами. — Завтра пойдем к доктору, а потом решим, что делать с нашим бедным видом.<br/>— Мы не выглядим бедно, — Твистед нахмурился. — У нас просто деньги уходят не туда.<br/>Но, увы, он уже согласился пойти к доктору, так что даже не надеялся, что уговоры подействуют на Грейвза. Так, недовольно высказался с утра, но все же спустился ниже по городу, где можно было найти все: легальное и нелегальное оружие, припасов и специалистов. Доктор, который согласился их принять, может быть, и был жадным до денег, поскольку принимал в одном из закутков Зауна, где обычно околачивались не слишком удачливые и дешевые (по меркам Нижнего города, конечно) люди, но все же знал свое дело. Сначала он забрал мешочек с деньгами, а следом выгнал стрелка, закрыв перед его носом потрепанную занавеску. Грейвз недовольно пробурчал, сплюнул себе под ноги и достал портсигар. В нем осталось всего лишь три сигары, а ведь он пообещал Твистеду, что бросит курить, когда они закончатся. Ну, как пообещал, просто это был ещё один способ экономить. Мимо проходили люди Зауна — чистильщики, искатели, просто бедняги в протертых штанах. Никотиновая ломка и грозный вид под капюшоном способствовали быстрому исчезновению что одних, что других.<br/>Грейвз посмотрел на занавеску, из-за которой периодически доносились ругательства либо пациента, либо — доктора. Но в клубах пара и проходящих мимо силуэтах стрелок заметил, как к нему направился мужчина, пожалуй, даже сильно ниже Твистеда. Плащ поверх узких плеч не способствовал грозному виду, так что Грейвз не придал особого значения, но вот его голос…<br/>— Малькольм? Это же ты, да?<br/>Рядом с мужчиной стоял силуэт поменьше с маленькими ручками и черными вьющимися волосами.<br/>— Коул?<br/>Мужчина поправил свои очки и улыбнулся. Он тоже стал старше и больше уже не был тем мальком. Аккуратная бородка, увы, не скрывала морщины. Сухая рука в рукопожатии чувствовалась инородно, а уж опрятная рубашка и брюки под плащом по сравнению с потасканым Грейвзом ощущались будто вовсе не из этого мира.<br/>— Поздоровайся, милая, — Коул слегка потянул за руку девочку. — Это мой друг, — девочка легонько кивнула и вновь спряталась за мужчину.<br/>— Твоя что ли? — Грейвз не удержался от улыбки.<br/>— Да, покупаем лекарства для мамы, — Коул тихо рассмеялся и снова поправил очки. — Она хотела помочь вместо того, чтобы оставаться дома. Что ты тут делаешь?<br/>— Да все как обычно, — Грейвз отвел занавеску и кивнул на Твистеда.<br/>Коул не был слишком удивлен тому, что Твистед сидел раздетый по пояс и периодически шипел на доктора. Маг заметил шевеление занавески и поднял глаза, чтобы мгновенно забыть про боль в плече и удивленно вскинуть брови. Коул помахал рукой и засмеялся, когда Твистед неуверенно ответил.<br/>— Теперь он носит шляпу? Я думал, объявление просто приукрашено, — Коул хмыкнул и закрыл занавеску. — Вы все еще вместе?<br/>— Как видишь, — Грейвз пожал плечами и развел руками. — Ему тоже надо прикрывать спину.<br/>— Я не это имел ввиду, — Коул закатил глаза и с нажимом повторил. — ВЫ вместе?<br/>Грейвз хотел хлопнуть себя по лицу или провалиться сквозь землю. Конечно, Коул, может быть, и изменился внешне, но остался все таким же сплетником. Как он мог забыть по прошествии всего-то десяти лет?<br/>— Нет, — Грейвз кашлянул и отвел глаза. — Между нами многое случилось, в итоге разбежались.<br/>— Как и от меня когда-то? — Коул хмыкнул и взял дочь на руки. — О, не беспокойся. Я не держал на вас зла, даже был в какой-то степени благодарен.<br/>— Неужели? — Грейвз хмыкнул и с вызовом посмотрел на него.<br/>Коул больше не был мальком, которого взял под опеку Тобиас. Он стал мужчиной, который смог выжить один после того, как его бросили в гостинице. Не только выжить, но и добиться успехов.<br/>— Знаешь, опыт, который вы мне дали, до сих пор окупается, — Коул щелкнул пальцами, и на них появилась синяя бабочка, девочка охнула и протянула к ней руки. — Пилтоверские бюрократы именно такие, как вы и говорили, но не видят дальше своего носа. Даже я могу взять их под контроль, нужно лишь немного удачи и толика магии.<br/>Бабочка вырвалась из рук девочки и полетела вверх сквозь дым и пар Зауна. Коул посмотрел прямо в глаза Грейвзу, а ведь раньше он этого не мог сделать.<br/>— Я удивлен, что ты не оставил ремесло, — здоровяк хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди. — Покажи этим бюрократам.<br/>— О, я так люблю, когда они раз за разом перепроверяют цифры, — Коул фыркнул и убрал пряди с глаз ребенка. — Малькольм, прими совет от старого напарника.<br/>— Хм?<br/>Коул вновь открыл занавеску и почти сразу же закрыл, вздохнул, но все так же спокойно посмотрел в глаза Грейвзу.<br/>— Береги себя. Я слышал, ты был в «Тюряге», — Коул почесал кончик носа, заодно вновь поправив очки. — А если Тобиас тебе не помог, то это сломало и его тоже. Вы слишком хорошо смотрелись вместе, именно поэтому мы шли за вами, возможно, поэтому вы снова вместе. Да ты и сам говорил, что он единственный, кому ты можешь доверять.<br/>А после они расстались, уже зная наверняка, что не встретятся. Грейвз стоял рядом со входом в разбитую комнату доктора и пыхтел сигаретой не хуже Зауна. Встреча с прошлым, хоть и положительной его стороной, никогда не проходила бесследно. Коул вырос, Тобиас вырос, Грейвз же как будто остался тем же. Или нет? Может быть, выросла цена за его голову, но и его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, когда он увидел почти мертвого Тобиаса на куске обшивки. И как же он был рад, когда из его рта пошла вода, и мужчина закашлялся.<br/>«Тогда я впервые за долгое время увидел его глаза».<br/>— Как Коул? Это его дочь была?<br/>Твистед вышел от доктора и потер плечо, оно все еще ныло. Еще долгое время придется его перевязывать и мазать чем-то очень сильно пахнущим.<br/>— Угу, — Грейвз кивнул и сбросил пепел себе под ноги. — Он в Пилтовере разгребает бумажки.<br/>— Надо же, — хмыкнул Твистед и поправил шляпу. — А ты все еще куришь.<br/>Грейвз пропустил это мимо ушей, да и Твистед не сильно нажимал на него. Прошлое наносило удар за ударом, но мужчины стояли и понимали, что получали по заслугам. Грейвз рассказал за ужином, что Коул был им благодарен, и Твистед был также удивлен, но все же обрадовался.<br/>— Не зря я стал его наставником, — с толикой грусти сказал он, отрезая мясо. — Все хорошо?<br/>— Да, — Грейвз кивнул. — Просто пытаюсь понять, сколько уйдет на ремонт «Судьбы».<br/>— Ну, считай, а я сегодня пройдусь, — бросил Твистед и заметил, как Грейвз сжал кулаки.<br/>А что ему оставалось делать? Еще с прошлого визита в Заун Грейвза взяли на прицел, и по Валорану прокатился слух, что беззаконник снова творил всякое. Так что Твистеду приходилось вечерами уходить одному в ближайшие и не очень кабаки, чтобы вытащить побольше денег. Хоть он и рисковал своей задницей больше, чем хотел.<br/>«Когда Грейвз был рядом, было легче, и играл я на большие ставки».<br/>Твистед поправил свой плащ и натянул шляпу, может, сегодня он хотя бы не выйдет в ноль.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Грейвз стоял перед дверью в оружейную мастерскую. Даже в темноте нависших зданий он понимал, что кошелек выглядел и ощущался чуть тяжелее, чем он предполагал. Он только что вышел от мастера и до сих пор пребывал в смятении.<br/>Его приключения с ремонтом «Новой Судьбы» начались еще несколько дней назад, будто бы вся вселенная говорила о том, чтобы он бросил эту затею. Сперва невозможность попасть к мастеру, потом Твистед не приносил выигрыш, лишь выходил в ноль на картах, да и срок брони гостиницы подходил к концу. Но у Леди Фортуны было странное чувство юмора.<br/>Он заплатил за ремонт всего ничего — пару золотых за прокладку, на которой сэкономил мастер пушки Грейза, кто ж в здравом уме окунет ее в воду. Даже мастеру было стыдно брать больше, ведь существовали же какие-то границы. Грейвз купил оружейное масло, на нем он тоже долго экономил, и все равно деньги остались. Еще как остались! И сквозь душный воздух Зауна пробрался поток свежего морского ветра с привкусом соли и свободы.<br/>Когда Твистед пришел в их комнату, то не обратил внимание ни на что, просто кинул Грейвзу кошель с золотом и упал на кровать. Из-за того, что он ходил обкрадывать в карты разнообразный сброд один, стоило быть очень осторожным. Но сегодня ему повезло, попался пьяный и горячий на голову низкий (как ростом, так и положением) аристокрашка, который ради развлечения спустился в Заун. Видеть, как его раздевали все кому не лень, было удовольствием, а облапошить таких же игроков Твистеду было вдвойне приятно. Но, увы, это далось с трудом, особенно когда ему пришлось собрать все свои силы для побега, потому что все, кто проиграл Фейту, захотели отыграться. Он долго бродил по улицам, чтобы сбить со следа, и все, что он хотел, это наконец лечь в кровать.<br/>— Неплохо, — Грейвз фыркнул и подбросил мешок, чтобы услышать звон монет.<br/>— Неплохо? — прорычал Твистед, поднимая голову с подушки. — Я сейчас ударю тебя в лицо, чтобы неповадно было. Знаешь, сколько я…<br/>Твистед только заметил, что делал Грейвз. Стрелок сидел на кресле в расслабленной позе, рядом на столике стоял бочонок с пивом и какая-то закуска, а сам он курил сигару. И запах был незнаком картежнику.<br/>— Ты же обещал бросить, — неуверенно протянул Твистед и сел, поправляя волосы и шляпу.<br/>— Я обещал бросить, когда докурю эти сигары, — Грейвз растянулся в довольной улыбке и открыл портсигар.<br/>Он был полон. Полон сигарами, которые были аккуратно свернуты, но среди них две разительно отличались от остальных. И вот они Твистеду были знакомы. Бумага отходила и была покрыта масляными пятнами, а табак торчал то тут, то там.<br/>— Кого ты убил, чтобы получить их? — Фейт неодобрительно посмотрел на Грейвза.<br/>— Эй, неужели я настолько пал в твоих глазах? А я тебе доверяю между прочим, — здоровяк фыркнул. — Купил.<br/>И он подкинул вместе с кошельком Твистеда и свой. Оба были пузатенькими, звенящими и гарантировали бандитам хорошую жизнь.<br/>— Кого тебе потребовалось убить ради этих денег?<br/>Грейвз зарычал. Нет, он понимал, почему напарник так поступал с ним, но вот чтобы выдержать все замечания, требовалась необыкновенная силы воли. Так что прежде, чем поведать, он хорошенько отхлебнул пива и спокойно рассказал.<br/>— Значит, у нас есть деньги на ванну? — Твистед вскочил на ноги и сбросил с себя плащ.<br/>— О, боги, это единственное, о чем ты можешь думать? — Грейвз закатил глаза.<br/>— На меня несколько раз пролили пиво, — маг развел руками. — Тебе заказать?<br/>— Не надо, — покачал головой здоровяк и кинул напарнику один из кошельков. — Лучше оплати нам гостиницу на неделю вперед, а то скоро нас выкинут.<br/>— Кто тебя выкинет? Та официантка?<br/>Твистед рассмеялся и подкинул кошелек, прицениваясь к его весу. Его душу грело то, что у его напарника лежал такой же, а, значит, не будет последних нескольких месяцев экономии.<br/>— Тобиас, не забудь еды, — Грейвз расслабленно растянулся в кресле.<br/>— Не называй меня Тобиасом.<br/>У мага не получилось не хлопнуть дверью, единственное, что его выводило из себя, так это надежда на то, что все будет как раньше. Каждый раз, когда Грейвз называл его данным при рождении именем, он вспоминал все закаты, проведенные рядом с напарником, первую ночь в далеком южном городе и последнюю, когда он окончательно предал свои же чувства.<br/>Не будет как раньше, они сильно изменились, будучи порознь. Грейвз огрубел, и его агрессия стала только хуже. Из Твистеда без остановки лился яд — когда уже большую часть жизни живешь как змея, начинаешь и говорить соответственно. Остатки былой нежности, если она и была, у обоих встали комом в горле. Однако, когда Малькольм сказал, что доверял Твистеду, у того все нутро перевернулось. Именно тогда он вновь почувствовал, что хотел обнять Грейвза, зарыться руками в его волосы… Но вот что будет, если Грейвз скажет, что больше не желает таких отношений?<br/>Вот только когда картежник вернулся с едой и непродолжительного флирта с новенькой официанткой, то пропустил ругательства здоровяка, который не выдержал этого тычка. Что значит — он не мог назвать его именем? Черта с два он начнет называть его другим!<br/>— Куда мы отправимся дальше? — Твистед отпил пиво и с интересом посмотрел на напарника. — Тут сказали, что Фортуна пропала из Билджвотера, оставила пару сошек да и свалила.<br/>— Странно, — Грейвз задумчиво почесал свою бороду и переключился со своих негативных мыслей. — Ей надо бы взять себя в руки, а не сваливать куда-то.<br/>— Говорят, что с островов идет туман, — Твистед многозначительно посмотрел на Грейвза.<br/>— И в Ионии беспорядки, — ухмыльнулся стрелок.<br/>— Да и в Демасии и Фрельйорде, — маг по-кошачьи сузил глаза.<br/>— Ноксус что-то хочет от Зауна или Пилтовера, — Малькольм отправил в рот овощи. — Кажется, мир находится в хаосе.<br/>— И деньги польются еще большей рекой, — хмыкнул Твистед, ковыряясь вилкой в своей еде. — Надо только оказаться в нужном месте в нужное времени.<br/>— Или сбежать из ненужного, — Грейвз выпил пиво. — Торговый город к западу?<br/>— А может все-таки севернее? Почистим залежи ноксианских ублюдков.<br/>Хаос царил не только в мире, но и в их головах. Они долго рассуждали в этот вечер и следующий день, когда вернулись после небольшой прогулки по Зауну за свежими сведениями о мире. Да и Твистед захотел купить Грейвзу хотя бы одну запасную рубашку. Это оказалось легче, чем уговорить его выбрать хоть одно из предложенных Фейтом мест. Чем ему не угодили прибыльные места, где давно уже не видели профессиональных бандитов? Где зазнавшиеся аристократы сыпали золотом? Почему ему не нравилось так заявить о себе, обокрав какого-нибудь идиота на крупную сумму? Это было им не впервой, да и после особо крупного дельца появятся деньги, репутация вновь пойдет вверх, придут напарники по цеху. Плюсы в долгосрочной перспективе были очень хорошими.<br/>Твистед сидел на подоконнике и смотрел в окно, за которым жители Зауна торопились кто домой, кто в ближайшую таверну. Уличные торговцы проходили мимо со своим скрабом, даже посыльные сегодня продали все газеты и спешили домой.<br/>«Курить бы он стал меньше, было бы лучше. Больше денег, крепче его здоровье, легкая и рискованная работенка — то, что нам нужно».<br/>Нет, Малькольм Грейвз, который только что вошел в комнату, был упертым словно баран и вряд ли его исправит даже могила. Тюрьма не исправила же. Твистед поджал губы и отвел взгляд, все-таки он тоже не отступит.<br/>— Агрх! Хватит! — Грейвз хлопнул дверью. — Вечно твое недовольное выражение! Чего ты еще хочешь?<br/>— Хорошее дельце? После по-быстрому свалим в закат и на следующее? — Фейт поправил рубашку. — По пути купим мне новый плащ.<br/>— Купим тебе плащ, раз ты так этого хочешь, — Грейвз облокотился о дверь и сложил руки на груди. — Но о быстром и хорошем дельце придется забыть. Слишком большой риск, я не хочу удирать, как из Билджвотера, поджав хвосты.<br/>— Если мы не будем брать рискованные дела, мы не накопим денег, — прорычал Твистед.<br/>— У нас есть деньги…<br/>— Пока, — тяжело оборвал Твистед.<br/>— Я не хочу рисковать.<br/>Твистед наконец-то посмотрел на подошедшего Малькольма и изогнул бровь. Слышать такие слова от него было странно, еще более странно, чем видеть его перед собой. Плечи поникли, он кусал губы и пытался собраться с мыслями, в голове была гремучая смесь из страха, желания, слабости и ответственности.<br/>— Каждый раз мы ходим по грани, — Грейвз зарылся руками в волосы. — Однажды мы ее уже переступили, я оказался в тюрьме, а ты — один. Думаешь, мне было там хорошо? Или ты готов еще раз оказаться в такой ситуации?<br/>— Нет, — Твистед сжал кулаки, не в состоянии слукавить на четко поставленный вопрос. — Я не хочу снова бродить один.<br/>— Я тоже, — Грейвз слегка повысил голос. — Так почему мы не можем решить, что делать, тем более.<br/>Он взглянул на напарника. Тот был ошеломлен, как и ожидалось. Вроде бы поза была расслабленной, но Грейвз знал, что это могло измениться за секунду. Фейт мог его ударить и уйти из комнаты, чтобы больше не появиться у него на глазах до скончания веков, что бы он там ни говорил.<br/>Они не должны никому, в том числе и друг другу. У них никогда не было правил деления добычи, никогда не было правил отношений. Каждая ночь могла оказаться последней, и они этого боялись. До дрожи, до слепой агрессии. Когда-то Грейвз сделал первый шаг, и его глаза первыми заполонило безумие потери любовника.<br/>И первым он признал свои страхи.<br/>— Тем более я любил тебя. И до сих пор люблю. Я не хочу снова потерять тебя.<br/>Грейвз ожидал удара, колкости, чего угодно, про что он успел подумать в эту секунду, когда Твистед рывком встал с подоконника. Но руки внезапно вспомнили, как обнимать, а губы — целовать. Фейт держал голову Малькома и прижимался к нему до боли, чувствуя, как крепкие руки сдавливали его сильнее.<br/>— Вот, чего я ждал, — прошептал маг и провел руками по щеке Грейвза. — Уже десять лет.<br/>— Ты хотя бы намекнул что ли, — Мальком с удовольствием коснулся губ Твистеда. — Я же не понимаю полунамеки, совсем старым стал.<br/>— Да я вроде вполне конкретные сигналы подавал, — хмыкнул Твистед и вытянул руки за плечами напарника. — Быстрее прославимся, быстрее ты наконец согреешься после тюрьмы, быстрее увидишь, кто организовал вечеринку самолюбия «Малькольма Грейвза».<br/>— Ну, прости, что не заметил, что ты хотел потешить мое эго, — Грейвз фыркнул и выдавил смешок. — Я вроде как беспокоился, чтобы нас не убили.<br/>— Я за тобой в воду нырял, здоровяк. Жизнь мне уже не дорога, — Твистед растянулся в улыбке, чувствуя, как тело согревалось от мягких поглаживаний.<br/>Кончики пальцев закололо от этого забытого тепла, похожего на тепло от крепкого алкоголя, опьяняющего и такого желанного, и огня от костра, но оно не обжигало и не уносилось ветром. Грейвз прижал Твистеда к подоконнику и посмотрел в его глаза, наконец-то не задернутые синей пеленой. Они не изменились, остались такими же теплыми и светлыми, как песок многочисленных пляжей, где они бывали, где вместе смотрели на закаты и восходы.<br/>— Лучше извинись за то, что я десять лет спал один, — Тобиас затаил дыхание, проведя по плечами Грейвза и почувствовав, как они напряглись, когда любовник закинул его ноги на бедра.<br/>— Ой ли один? — Грейвз засмеялся, ведь он прекрасно знал, что это было не так.<br/>Чувство, что они не должны были этого делать, мгновенно прошло, будто бы не было этих десяти лет разлуки. Руки отрывались лишь на мгновения, чтобы снять рубашки, губы шли по тому же пути, что и десять лет назад. Твистед лишь слегка застонал и покрылся мурашками, когда Грейвз начал целовать шею, совершенно не замечая, что оконное стекло стало слишком холодным.<br/>— Это все твои извинения? — Тобиас хмыкнул и отстранился.<br/>— Ну, какой же ты нетерпеливый, — Грейвз поцеловал кисти и неодобрительно посмотрел на напарника.<br/>— Я ждал десять чертовых лет! — Твистед рыкнул и прижался к любовнику всем телом.<br/>Руки Грейвза машинально подняли Твистеда, и он отнес его на кровать, пыльную, с нестиранными простынями, ладно хоть клопов не было, и на том спасибо. И все-таки было так, как они привыкли, но ощущения были будто все это впервые. Тобиас тяжело дышал от ласк Грейвза и, закусив губу, завороженно наблюдал за тем, как с него стягивали штаны. А Малькольм пытался успокоить свое бешено колотившееся сердце, кровь мгновенно вскипела при виде голого Тобиаса. Он помнил его тело, а теперь пришлось увидеть вблизи, каким оно стало. Нет, оно еще не постарело, но покрылось столькими шрамами и многочисленными следами проведенной порознь жизни, что не заметить было невозможно.<br/>— Ты тоже набрал вес, — Тобиас фыркнул и провел по рукам любовника.<br/>— Это я уже отъелся после тюрьмы, — Грейвз хмыкнул и навис над ним.<br/>— Это на жидких супчиках? — картежник рассмеялся и хотел было еще что-то сказать, но его заткнули поцелуем.<br/>Они слишком много болтали до этого, каждый услышал, что хотел, и теперь следовало действовать. Грейвз быстро справился с застежкой на штанах и хотел было раздвинуть ноги Тобиаса, но тот его остановил.<br/>— Знаешь, я тут кое-что вспомнил, — маг неловко отвел глаза, когда увидел яростный взгляд Грейвза. — В сумке кое-что лежит.<br/>Малькольм прорычал что-то невразумительное, но все же нагнулся чтобы вытащить сумку из-под кровати. Искомый предмет был найден достаточно быстро, потому что это было единственным, что вызывало вопросы.<br/>— Не смотри на меня так, — Тобиас неловко рассмеялся и почувствовал, как покраснел. — У меня был план по твоему соблазнению, так что я прикупил все нужное почти сразу. — Грейвз все еще смотрел с удивлением и интересом, ожидая продолжения рассказа. — Напоить и трахнуть, ладно?!<br/>Грейвз засмеялся и прикрыл глаза, а на что он надеялся? То, что этот трус пойдет в открытую, как он? Не в этой жизни!<br/>— Вот и пригодилось, — Грейвз снял печать с бутылки смазки и вылил неприличное количество на дрожащий член Тоби.<br/>А потом, не церемонясь, вошел пальцами, от чего маг вздрогнул и закусил губу. Тут же в голове пронесся тысяча и один аргумент в пользу того, что Грейвз был гораздо нетерпеливее. Раздвинутые ноги картежника и сладкие стоны от растягиваний, казалось, этого было достаточно Грейвзу. Тяжело ему давалось ожидание, очень тяжело. Тобиас под ним глупо улыбался и получал удовольствие, сжимая простынь, но не стоило ему прикрывать глаза, когда Грейвз по отработанной давней привычке задел все нужные точки. Малькольм потерял голову окончательно. Резко вытащив пальцы, чем вызвал у Тобиаса недовольный стон, он заставил его мгновенно открыть глаза. А потом перевернул его на живот.<br/>— Ты куда-то спешишь? — Тобиас хмыкнул и посмотрел на Грейвза.<br/>Маг уже видел этот взгляд, полный похоти и желания, и как же он скучал по нему. Но вот истинное положение дел укрылось от него, и понял он это слишком поздно. Грейвз рывком поднял его задницу, заставляя смазку течь по бедрам, и резко вошел полностью.<br/>— Что ты творишь?! — Тобиас вскрикнул и застонал от боли, с силой ударяя подушку. — Это из-за того, что я спал с другими? — зарычал Тоби, выдавливая из себя слова.- Блин, да я только тебе позволял трахать меня!<br/>Малькольму пришлось пару раз моргнуть, чтобы осознать, что он натворил, и, выругавшись, наклониться.<br/>— Прости, прости, — зашептал он быстро и поцеловал любовника в шею. — Нет, я просто не сдержался. Опять.<br/>Тобиас с трудом дышал и пытался восстановить дыхание, Грейвз помогал ему в этом, поглаживая бедра. Первоначальная боль прошла, осталось лишь небольшое жжение, да и не был он так сильно зол на Малькольма.<br/>— Ничего, здоровяк, — Тобиас с натяжкой улыбнулся и коснулся рукой щеки любовника. — Давай медленнее, мы никуда не торопимся. У нас все-таки комната оплачена на неделю вперед.<br/>В последний раз за вечер Тобиас сжал простыни от боли и застонал, Грейвз медленно вышел и добавил смазки лишь для того, чтобы так же медленно продолжить. Он закусывал губы, чтобы держать себя в руках. Было так странно видеть Тобиаса… Как он об этом мечтал все эти долгие годы — иметь Тобиаса, слышать его сдавленные стоны, видеть, как напрягались его мышцы. Грейвзу потребовалось лишь немного увеличить темп, чтобы выступил пот. Слишком стары они были для этого или слишком давно этого не делали. Но забыть, как кто реагировал, было просто невозможно.<br/>Тобиас взглянул на Грейвз из-за плеча, и тот все понял, остановился и помог ему встать на колени. Маг застонал, когда здоровяк тут же крепко прижал его к себе и зарылся носом в волосы. Влажные тела отстранялись друг от друга лишь на доли секунды, чтобы снова сойтись. Они уже не понимали, где чьи были стоны, но понимали, что крепко держались друг за друга и больше не собирались отпускать. Тоби изо всех сил сжал руки Малькома, хватая ртом воздух, а стрелок в отместку оставил следы от укусов на его плече, когда кончали, будто бы договорились, хотя и не произнесли ни слова.<br/>Тобиас провалился в полусон-полудрему и очнулся с трудом. Вокруг стоял запах сигар и пота, все, что могло, липло к телу, и волосы все еще были влажными. Вот только одного не оказалось рядом…<br/>— Мал?<br/>— Я тут.<br/>Грейвз сидел на полу и курил, и повернулся к открывшему глаза Тоби. Тот протянул руку, и стрелок не колеблясь взял ее.<br/>— Иди сюда, — Тобиас прочистил горло.<br/>— Кровать слишком маленькая для нас двоих, — Грейвз покачал головой и выдохнул дым от сигары.- Тем более ты так лез обниматься, что просто вытеснил меня с нее.<br/>— Я все еще хочу обниматься, — хмыкнул Тоби и потянул руку на себя. — Иди сюда.<br/>— Ну, что с тобой делать, а? — Грейвз снисходительно посмотрел на друга. — Дать воды?<br/>— Буду благодарен.<br/>Пока Грейвз стягивал штаны и рубаху, Тобиас пил воду, сидя на кровати и понимая, что у него болело абсолютно все. Правда, он не был слишком против этой боли, особенно когда подушкой стал огромный бандит, который собственно и являлся причиной её появления.<br/>— Слушай.<br/>— М? — Тобиас потерся щекой о грудь Малькольма, чувствуя спокойное сердцебиение.<br/>— Может, уйдем на юга? — Грейвз почесал свою щеку. — В Тюряге я замерз так, что, кажется, буду отогреваться всю оставшуюся жизнь.<br/>— Почему бы и нет, — хмыкнул Тоби. — Я не против, лишь бы с тобой. Только с одним условием.<br/>Грейвз провел по спине любовника, тот успокоился. Не было больше страхов, Тоби лежал рядом и был согласен на все, почему бы и не выслушать. В конце концов, они так редко ставили друг другу условия.<br/>— Если мы найдем место, которое нам понравится, — Тоби приподнялся на руках и посмотрел прямо в глаза Малькольма. — Мы останемся.<br/>Грейвз удивленно поднял брови. Он скорее от себя ожидал разговоров о спокойной жизни, но уж точно не от оторвы Тобиаса Фокстрота.<br/>— Никаких последних дел и выходов на бис, подумаем, чем заработать на месте, — Тобиас сурово посмотрел на любимого. — Мне кажется, из-за этого ты согласился на дело, которое в итоге отправило тебя в тюрьму.<br/>— Как ты узнал? — Грейвз положил свою руку на руку мага.<br/>— Подумал, все-таки я за это отвечаю в нашей команде, -Тобиас нежно улыбнулся. — Мне больше хотелось узнать, когда бы ты мне в этом признался.<br/>— Унес бы с собой в могилу, — Грейвз склонил голову мага и поцеловал его в лоб.<br/>Тобиас рассмеялся и снова посмотрел на мужчину. Уставшего, но счастливого, а еще непривычно спокойного, и последнее передалось и ему самому.<br/>— Знаешь, давай устроим в Пилтовере заварушку на том танцевальном вечере. Хочу увидеть лица этих аристокрашек, когда они узнают, что я вернулся.<br/>Малькольм Грейвз оскалился, и Тобиас вновь влюбился в этого человека, когда-то принесшего хаос в его мир. Однако, теперь все было по-другому.<br/>— Тогда нам нужна команда, — Тобиас лег на Грейвза и зарылся носом в его пахнущую сигарами бороду.<br/>— Кинем их?<br/>— Посмотрим на их поведение, — Тобиас растянулся в улыбке.<br/>Казалось, что в Зауне не будет спокойного места на ближайшую неделю, на улицы города потянулись отбросы общества, ведь самые умелые, наглые и жестокие люди предложили подзаработать и навести шороху в Верхнем Городе.<br/>А, возможно, и в Валоране тоже.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Нус, моя эпопея с трусами закончилась, правда не на чертовой дюжине как я хотела :D Не знаю, буду ли я еще писать по ним, может сборник драбблов сделаю. А вообще, да, я сделала кучу отсылок в этой главе к предыдущим моим рассказам :)<br/>А ещё немного забавностей, Два труса на момент публикации, имеет на ао3 больше лайков чем на кф, почему, зачем, не знаю ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>и как обычно, в конце каждого рассказа по этой паре, у меня есть рассказ где ТФ и Грейвз были прототипами для пары героев: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107320/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>